BODARK
by Melchiah Razielim
Summary: There are two kinds of werewolves, those that have been turned into werewolves as punishment, and those that choose to become wolves. Complete summary is inside. Pairings Naruto/Nonna from Girls und Panzer - Parents are alive, more will be revealed. AU Story, I do not own Naruto nor do I own Ghost Recon. Naruto/Ghost Recon/Girls und Panzer Crossover. (Under overhaul and rewrite)
1. Summary and Info

**NA: This will be a Naruto/Ghost Recon Crossover, this is my first fanfiction, so I will be expecting a lot of critique from you guys, as for the Pairings, I am planning on making OCs for that, THERE WILL BE NO HAREMS, I hate them! This will be similar to Naruto being raised by the west, but instead of the US, it will be Russia.**

BODARK Characters:

The Wolf Brothers

Name: Dimitri Ivanov/Naruto Uzumaki

Affiliation: BODARK

Class: Rifleman

Weapons: AK-12, MP-443, Machete

Outfit: Default BODARK Rifleman Outfit in Ghost Recon Future Soldier

Name: Sasha Ivanov

Affiliation: BODARK

Class: Recon

Weapons: Dragunov SVD, AK-12U, MP-443, Machete

Outfit: Default BODARK Recon Outfit in Ghost Recon Future Soldier

**More OCs will be revealed.**

**Summary (I'm not good at this, but I will try): Naruto Uzumaki was scorned, hated and beaten daily by the village of Konoha, spotted by a BODARK scouting team exploring the Elemental Nations (The Elemental Nations is in a large continent about the size of half of Australia, protected by storms in the South Pacific), rescued by them and thought dead by the village. Raised by a BODARK by the name of Ivan Ivanov (It's a common name), he grew up with a loving family in Russia, his best friend and brother Sasha, dream of joining the Spetsnaz together, little did they know that their father helped them become something more than just Spetznaz, they will become wolves of the old legend. There are two kinds of werewolves, those that have been bitten by them, and those that choose to become them.**

**Let me know what you guys think, I will start writing right away, expect a chapter within a day or two.**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

In a village called Konohagakure or Village hidden in the Leaves located in a small continent in the Bermuda Triangle, we find a small boy with whisker marks at the age of 5 running, his sky blue eyes filled with fear, his sun kissed blond hair drenched in blood, shirt and shorts torn like rags, revealing cuts and bruises over his body, This boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki, son of the famed 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze the Yellow Flash and Kushina Uzumaki the Red Death, but little Naruto does not know that. The current Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, a man Naruto views as his grandfather, refused to reveal all that to him, believing that not knowing his deceased parents' names would protect him, claiming that it was for his own safety, it was all a lie. His parents are actually in a coma in a secure area of the Hospital. Why did he not reveal this? Because the old man was a fool, he let the civilian council overrule him, always making excuses like "I am too old for this" or "I am no longer cut out for this." He was too ignorant of the situation he put Naruto in; he kept pleading for help, but the old man would just tell him "I can only do so much Naruto." He hated it, he hated the old man, the village, everything.

We now see Naruto running for his life. Today is October 10th, his birthday, but also the day the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked, the day his beloved father sealed the damned demon inside him. But he already knew what was inside him. But how does he know? How does he know the most closely guarded secret, one that Naruto himself is not supposed to know? Simple, HE told him, when he was only 4 years old, the Kyuubi appeared in his mindscape, at first Naruto was hesitant. Who wouldn't? But slowly he began to relax, the Kyuubi kept him sane, he helped him keep his humanity. But why would a demon help him, why would a demon show compassion to a human? Why?

The Kyuubi was actually not a demon, the nine Bijuus as they call it, are just being of pure energy, personified as animals, the Kyuubi or nine-tails, was the most powerful of the nine. He was personified as a fox, masters of trickery and thievery. He was a proud and honorable spirit, but he would not dare harm children, it is considered taboo among the Kitsune. The day he attacked, a masked man captured Naruto's mother after she gave birth, she was previous container of the Kyuubi. During childbirth, a female container's seal is weakened as to not endanger the infant. It was that time the masked man attacked, and released the Kyuubi, but the Kyuubi was not himself, he was being controlled by the man's eye, an eye known as the Sharingan of the famed Uchiha Clan, famous among the Elemental Nations.

Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze decided that his wife Kushina was too weak to seal the Kyuubi in her again, in an act of desperation he decided to seal it inside his newborn son, Naruto. Believing that the village would view his son as a hero and not the demon incarnate, he used a forbidden technique known as the Reaper Death Seal or **Shiki Fujin **in their tongue. Little did Minato realize that he condemned his newborn son to a life of suffering and torture. Instead of dying from performing the seal, he miraculously lived, but was put into a coma alongside his wife Kushina. No one knew how long would it take for them to wake up. Once again, we see Naruto running for his life, from a mob of angry villagers and shinobi, armed with knives, swords, kunai, and jutsus.

"Kill the demon!"

"It must not escape!"

"He killed our loved ones!"

All those words screaming towards a boy of five. Naruto understood why they wanted him dead were it not for the Kyuubi. But he also knew that the villagers were just too blind, foolish and ignorant to see the truth, they wanted someone to blame, someone they could throw all their anger at, so they chose an innocent boy of five.

-Forest near Konoha's Gate-

Four heavily armed men with weapons more advanced than what the Elemental Nations could produce are carefully scouting the area, spotting the village gate, the squad leader raised his left arm, his hands forming a fist, signaling them to stop . They kneel down, discussing their next course of action. They did not expect a loud voice and a feeling of killing intent coming for the village's gate.

"Kill it! Kill the demon!"

The leader turns his head in confusion, muttering in a thick accent, "What the fuck?" the four men creep closer to see what was going on, and their eyes widen in horror, they see a mob of civilians and what seemed to be military personnel attacking a small boy, no older than five years old.

"Kapitan vy vidite eto?" 'Captain are you seeing this?' one of them asks the squad leader, refusing to believe people would do this to an innocent child. The captain answers, "Da, ya s trudom mogu poverit' eto sam." 'Yes, I can hardly believe it myself.'

Another of the men speaks up, "Vashi zakazy kapitan?" 'Your orders captain?' the captain's face darkens, and speaks in his thick accent, "These people are not civilians, they are enemy combatants intent on killing an innocent child, we have only one course of action." He raises his AK-12, pulling the receiver back.

"Ubeyte ikh" 'Kill them.'

**NA: So there it is, the prologue of the BODARK, I wrote it faster than I thought, I wanted this to be different than other AU Narutos, I read Naruto the Marine and began to think, what if Naruto was raised as a Russian instead of an American? Instead of a Marine, why not a BODARK from Ghost Recon Future Soldier? **

**Expect the next chapter in a few days, I will begin writing chapter 2 tomorrow. Please review and don't be afraid to tell me if there is anything you think is wrong!**

**PEACE GUYS!**


	3. A New Life

**Chapter 1**

**NA: I will be adding Girls und Panzer into the crossover, characters and Sensha-Do into the mix. Dimitri/Naruto will no longer be paired with an OC. It will be one of the girl of Girls und Panzer. I was thinking either Nonna, Isuzu Hana or Nishizumi Miho for the pairing. If you guys want him to be paired with someone else, put your suggestions in the reviews.**

"Speaking" **"Speaking"**

_'Thinking' __**'Thinking'**_

"Ubeyte ikh" 'Kill them.'

Once those words were given out, all hell broke loose, hundreds of rounds of lead fire tore into the flesh of both civilians and shinobi alike, they weren't even non-combatants, for someone to cause such harm to an innocent child lost the right to be called a non-combatant. The small child just cried and curled up into a ball as the all the assailants were gunned down. One of the gunmen ran towards the boy and grabbed him, hoping to get the child out of there.

Naruto widened his eyes; he was squirming and hoping to get free, thinking that one of the villagers was trying to hurt him again. But the men didn't budge, he held on to the boy until they were in the clear. Once the shooting stopped, they retreated back into the dark of the forest; the man just set the boy down. Naruto with eyes still filled with fear, huddled up to a tree.

The leader sighed; he set his gun down and slowly walked up to the boy. Taking out a chocolate bar he offered it to him. Speaking in a thick accent, he tries to give it to the boy, "Take it, it's okay we won't hurt you."

Naruto was hesitant at first, thinking it was poison, but his stomach said otherwise, with a large growl coming from his belly, he snatches the chocolate bar, unwraps it, and starts devouring it. The four men frown at the scene, the boy was so malnourished and the way he was devouring the candy, he probably hasn't eaten in days.

Naruto finishes his chocolate, and walked up to the man muttering, "Thank you." The leader just smiled, speaking in his thick accent again he ask the boy, "How old are you boy?" Naruto looks at the man in the eye, a look of dread and hopelessness painted all over his face, "I'm five."

The leader looked on sadly, _'He is as old as Sasha, a year older than my little Katyusha.' _He sighed again, "My name is Ivan Ivanov, what is yours." Naruto hesitated, he hated his name, he wanted the name to go away, it brought nothing but pain to him, suffering, torment, hatred. He wanted nothing to do with it, so he answered, "I don't have one." He then began telling them his story on why they hated him.

-Konoha, Hokage's Office-

Half an hour after the strange banging noise at the village gate that left almost 50 civilians and 15 shinobi dead with strange holes in their bodies. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage sat in his chair with tears in his eyes, there was no sign of Naruto, believed to be dead before the slaughter that occurred at the gate. _'Minato, Kushina, forgive me, I was too weak to stop it.'_

A minute later his secretary walked into the room with grave news, "Lord Hokage, I bring news, Lord Minato and Lady Kushina have awoken from their coma." Hiruzen widened his eyes, _'No, no, no, what am I going to say to them?'_

-Forest in the Land of Fire, a couple of miles from Konoha-

Naruto is asleep, carried on the back of one of the men that rescued his life. Captain Ivan, the leader of the four man scouting force decided to bring the boy with them, knowing that leaving him there would only get him killed. Looking back at the boy, he could only look at him sadly, he at first did not believe the whole demon fox ravaging the village 5 years ago, but after showing them the seal that somehow appeared on his stomach, and his wounds miraculously heal throughout his body, there was no other way to explain such phenomenon.

The strange small continent known by the locals as the Elemental Nations by locals that was thought unreachable in the south pacific due to the storms surrounding it. No one ever thought about going through the storms underwater by submarine. That is where the TK-208 Dmitri Donskoy comes in, an Akula class nuclear submarine, designed to carry the world's most powerful weapons known to man, now stripped of its missile tubes and retrofitted to house Russia's strongest men and women serving in a division of the Spetsnaz, the BODARK. A top secret group within the Russian GRUForces developed to combat Russia's most powerful enemies, but most importantly, the American Ghost Recon. Armed with the most lethal up-to-date weapons and technology, from the Active Protection System that projects a reversed magnetic shield that deflects incoming enemy fire for a certain period of time. The Active Denial System, a deployable drone from a backpack like carrier that emits a high intensity microwave that suppresses the enemy, denying them any way of firing back. And of course, the Optical Camouflage, allowing the user to blend in to any kind of environment, or if you let a child say it, it makes you go invisible like a superhero.

Within a few hours, the group reaches the shores where the Dmitri Donskoy is secretly docked, Naruto wakes up and finds himself looking at a strangely shaped ship colored in all black. "What is that?" he asks Ivan, curious as to why a ship looks like that. Ivan chuckles, remembering that the society in this small continent is so isolated from the world, they don't have the technologies other countries have today. "That is our home away from home, I cannot tell you what we are, but I can promise you no one in the ship will hurt you, they are all good people. And as to answer your question." He points to the ship, "That is a ship that can go underwater." Naruto's eyes widen in excitement, he was going into a ship that can go underwater. He makes a 'wow' kind of sound from his mouth, making Ivan and his squad chuckle at the boy's fascination.

They get inside the submarine through a secondary entrance that was installed in order for vehicles to get in, since the missile tubes were removed, a large amount of space inside the vessel was available. Inside the ship they meet the captain of the Dmitri, the captain looked older than them. He had shades of gray coming from his hair, along with his beard. He was wearing a long naval coat most common among Russian naval captains, but all in all the years have been good to him.

"Captain Ivan who is that boy on your back?" the captain was a bit concerned about the extra baggage coming in. "He is an orphan captain, the locals in this land are not exactly peaceful." Ivan began telling the story, about the people utilizing almost supernatural abilities, and how they found Naruto, to say that the ship's captain and the crew were shocked was an understatement, they were horrified, that people in this land had no problem doing such horrible things to a child no older than five. The Dmitri's Captain clears his throat, "Ivan, what are you going to do with the boy?"

Ivan smiles, "I don't think my wife Svetlana and my children Sasha and Katyusha wouldn't mind having a new member of the family." Naruto widens his eyes, tears watering around them, "You are going to be my papa?" Ivan smiles, "Yes, I am going to be your papa, you also have a mama, a brother and a little sister. I remembered you do not have a name." Ivan ponders for a moment, and then smiles, "How about I name you Dimitri like this ship? Dimitri Ivanov." Narut-no, Dimitri just couldn't hold it anymore, he burst out crying and immediately embraces his new father. Ivan had a tear in his eye, he just gave the boy now named Dimitri the one thing he always wanted, a family.

The ship's crew and Ivan's squad mates just melted at the scene, some of them began crying at the touching scene. The Dmitri's captain then clasped his hands loudly to get everyone's attention, "Now then! I bet this boy is very hungry, why don't we all get packed up while we get this boy some food hmm?" everyone at the ship's deck nods at the captain's orders and began stowing the equipment, their mission of scouting out this land is complete, it is time for them to go home.

At a cliff overlooking the leaving ship, a small orange fox with nine tails looks out into the distance, it was the Kyuubi, while the group was traveling, he managed to break the seal and leave the boy's body, he was no longer needed, Dimitri now has someone he can call family. He looks at the ship strange ship, diving into the water, **_'Naru-no, that is not your name anymore. Dimitri, I bid you good fortune and a good life, you deserve it.' _**The fox opens a portal to his realm, he was going home as well, he was not coming back to this wretched place, it brought nothing but suffering to an innocent little boy.

-Konoha-

It was a nightmare for the newly awakened parents of the deceased Naruto, Kushina wouldn't stop crying, she lost her baby boy at the hands of the village. Minato stood there, speechless, refusing to believe that the village would kill his son, Kushina's eyes, with tears falling out like a waterfall and red with anger, glares at her so called loving husband. The red haired woman lashes out at him. "YOU! YOU KILLED MY BABY! YOU KILLED MY BABY!" Minato tried to calm her down but to no avail, he just watches her run out of the office. Kushina keeps running until she reached the safety of her relatives' clan home the Senjus, one of the founding clans of Konoha. Minato stood there, alone, in just one night, he lost both his son and his wife.

**South Pacific**

**2200 Hours**

**500 Miles off the coast of the Elemental Nations**

**TK-208 Dmitri Donskoy, Akula Class Nuclear Submarine**

The Dmitri resurfaces and approaches a large ship, much larger than its own. It was the Kuznetsov, Russia's largest ship in its arsenal, it is one of the three Admiral Kuznetsov class carrier, Russia decided to build one more of them as to expand their fleet, designed to house aircraft and a small army. It was part of the expeditionary force sent to explore the Elemental Nations.

Ivan and Dimitri are seen walking out of the submarine and into the carrier, they walk into an elevator that leads them to the Kuznetsov's flight deck. There waiting for them is a transport plane, they get into the plane and strap themselves in for the takeoff, Dimitri looks up to his new father, "Where are we going papa?"

Ivan smiles at his new son, "Home Dimitri, we are going home."

**NA: So there you have it folks! Chapter 1 of BODARK, I enjoyed writing this part. This is my first fanfiction and I am excited to see what this story will bring. I will be pushing the age group up to about 20 years of age for the Chunin Exams, because the that is how old Dimitri will be once he is in BODARK alongside his best friend and brother Sasha. Katyusha is the same girl from Girls und Panzer, her last as well is Ivanov. For the pairing, Dimitri might be paired with Nonna.**

**Please Review guys and I will see you guys later!**


	4. A New School and Relationship

**NA: I am really enjoying this, I never thought writing a story could be so fun, I mean, reading in itself is fun but writing is just a whole different feeling. I feel I am creating a world that I could never have imagined. I think it's becoming an obsession.**

-Konoha-

"Kushina! Kushina open up! Please!" Minato keeps banging the door of the Senju home, it has been a day since Kushina locked herself up inside her distant relatives' home. She didn't know what to do now, she did not know if she still loved Minato, not after losing her son. "Kushina please! Sarutobi never found a body! He could still be alive! He could still be out there!" At the mention of that, she opened the door, "You better not be lying Minato." Minato nods, "Kushina he is my son as well, there is a chance he could be alive." She looks at him with a straight face.

"Okay."

**Military Base**

**Outskirts of Saint Petersburg**

**1100 hours**

The transport plane touches down on the runway; it makes it way towards one of the hangars with a crew waiting. As the plane stops, the doors swing open revealing a black haired man in his late 20s early 30s and a blond boy with blue eyes, but with his whiskers missing. Thanks to the Kyuubi leaving, he also decided to remove the whiskers, he wanted the boy to live a life as normal as possible, and it seems that the Kyuubi gave him knowledge on how to speak Russian fluently before he left. Dimitri looks at his father with a questioning face, "Where is home papa?" Ivan smiles at his son, "It is just a half hour drive from here, it is near the city of Saint Petersburg." Dimitri nods, he looks around and is amazed, it was a new environment for him, there were no angry mobs waiting for him, no one to glare in disgust at him. There were just people going about their business.

A Gaz Tigr SUV was waiting for them, they got into the vehicle with Ivan at the driver's seat, he helps him put the seatbelt on, seeing it his first time in a car. As the vehicle left, Dimitri couldn't help himself but admire the countryside, Russia was a new place for him, he could the sun, the farms, the windmills, animals eating grass. He had never seen a place like it. Back in Konoha, he was never allowed to leave the village, but now he has a new life ahead of him.

-Half an hour later-

The vehicle pulls over at a nice acreage home. The property was quite large, with a home about the size of half the Uchiha clan home. But to Dimitri it is a big home. Ivan opens the door with his keys and announces himself, "Svetlana, Sasha, Katyusha! I'm home!" Dimitri immediately hears two voices from up the stairs, "PAPA!" he sees to children, a boy about his age, he had black hair like Ivan and green eyes. The other was a girl about a year younger than him, she had blond hair but with light blue eyes like her father's. The two children tackle their father, but could only grab on to his leg. The girl named Katyusha looked to her right spotting Dimitri, "Papa who is this?" Ivan smiled, "Katyusha, Sasha, I would like you to meet your new brother Dimitri, Dimitri this is your new younger sister Katyusha, and your brother Sasha." Dimitri just stood there, he has siblings, he really has siblings, he then hears a voice that sounded older than the two children. "Ivan you are home." Ivan walks over to the woman and kisses her, she has blond hair and green eyes like Katyusha, "Svetlana, we need to talk, it is about Dimitri over here. Dimitri can you come with us for a second?" Dimitri nods, "Sasha, Katyusha, go wait in the dining room."

Dimitri follows the two into the living room and sits down on one of the couches, the woman looks at the boy and then to her husband, "Ivan, where did you find him?" Ivan just sighed, he then begun to tell the story. Half an hour later, Svetlana has her mouth covered by her hands with tears in her eyes. She sits down beside Dimitri and embraces him, "Oh you poor thing, don't worry, mama will be here for you as well." Dimitri looks at her with tears welling up in his eyes and embraces her as well. After a few minutes of drying up their eyes, Sasha and Katyusha were called back in, they were both excited to have a new sibling, Sasha especially, he screamed about not being the only boy in the house anymore, in which he received a kick to the shin courtesy of Katyusha. The family just laughs, and Dimitri smiles, a smile that he never shown to anyone, not even to the old man Hokage back in Konoha. He is finally has a place to call home, and a family.

-12 years later-

Saint Petersburg, year 2025

We see two boys carrying large bags walking towards a school that said 'Pravda High school,' Pravda is a school that covered Elementary all the way to College, and had just been recently converted from an all-girls school to co-ed. The two boys who were walking towards are transferees, their names are Dimitri Ivanov and Sasha Ivanov, the reason they chose this school was because this is where their little sister Katyusha attends. As they walk in the school yard, the girls could not help but look at them muttering 'It's them, the Wolf Brothers!' 'Oh wow they're so handsome' 'Are they really Katyusha's brothers?' and of course, others drooling over them.

The two brothers just sigh, as much as they wanted to avoid this, they wanted to be near the sister, they just weren't prepared for fangirls, the bane of man. "Dimitri! Sasha!" the siblings turn their heads and spot a short girl with blond hair with green eyes wearing a tanker's cap, they two boys chuckle, it was their sister Katyusha, she jumps and latches on to Dimitri's back, he always gave her piggy back rides whenever she got the chance. Dimitri then hears an angelic like voice, "Katyusha, please calm yourself, you might frighten the newco- Dimitri." Dimitri lets Katyusha, ignoring her childish pouting, he smiles, "Nonna, it's good to see you." Nonna had straight black hair and a pair blue eyes, she also had a crush on Dimitri since the day they met twelve years ago, when they first met, Dimitri loudly said he thought he saw an angel. Sasha makes an evil grin matching Katyusha's, the both of them just would not stop teasing the two, urging the both of them to go out on a date. "Dimitri, I'll go ahead with Katyusha so she can show me around. Nonna take care of him okay?" Dimitri glares at his brother muttering'I'll get your for this Sasha!' Sasha following Katyusha just smiles and gestures him with a thumbs up.

Dimitri and Nonna just look at each other still blushing, Dimitri takes a deep breath, "Well then, I believe we should go? I need a guide to show me around." Nonna nods, "Y-yes we should." They walk towards the school close to each other. The girls watch them with envy, "No! Nonna has him already!" another girl adds, "They look like they already knew each other! That's not fair!" Nonna just glares at the girls with a look that says 'He's mine!' "Nonna are you okay?" Nonna just looks at her romantic interest, "Y-yeah, I guess I'm just surprised that you would be attending this school." Dimitri smiles, "Well I'm just glad that you're here as well." She blushes once again and looks away.

After the tour, Nonna was surprised once again that she will be in the same class with Dimitri and Sasha, especially Dimitri. The teacher announced, "Now you two, please introduce yourselves." The two nodded.

"I am Dimitri Ivanov."

"And I am Sasha Ivanov."

The said in unison, "And we are the Wolf Brothers, and siblings to Katyusha Ivanov." The entire class filled with girls just 'awed' and applauded, eying them like pieces of meat. Nonna sat with a straight face, but was inwardly seething, how dare they look at her beloved Dimitri like that. The teacher nods and claps her hands, "Now then, Dimitri, Sasha , I believe you both already know Nonna?" the two nods and Dimitri speaks up, "Yes, Nonna is our childhood friend and my closest friend." Nonna perks up and blushes at what he said. The girls in the class were jealous that Nonna was Dimitri's closest friend. Sasha just inwardly smirks.

Dimitri takes a seat behind Nonna as Sasha takes a seat at the other side of the classroom. The day first day of school for the two brothers goes by without any real events, but this is when everything truly begins.

Sensha-Do, Japanese for art of tankery, is a sport mostly for girls with the purpose of building character for women. The boys on the other hand compete in mock infantry battles, mostly for the purpose of those who are interested in joining the military. The weapons used for the infantry are loaded with specialized blank rounds that reacts to a sensor system that simulates whether you are hit or not. Both sports are popular worldwide as it was a better alternative to real life war. Not to mention it is fun. For Sensha-Do, it starts at high schools using World War 2 tanks, College uses Cold-War era tanks and so forth. Mock Infantry or MI has no regulations regarding what year of weaponry you can use, therefore Dimitri uses his AK-12 and MP-443, while Sasha wields a modernized Dragunov SVD, a carbine version of the AK-12 called the AK-12U, and an MP-443 as well. The two brothers gained fame in the MI sport, Dimitri for has skills with his assault rifle, and Sasha for his marksmanship, both which gained attention from the Spetsnaz, hoping they would sign up after they finish high school, little did they know they know that BODARK already has their eyes set on the two boys. What really got the attention of BODARK was their skill in parkour, a type of sport where it pushes the limits of the human body by being able to run on walls and climb areas thought unreachable, the sport itself has been popular among teenagers all across Europe. As for how they got the moniker The Wolf Brothers, the two always stuck together like a pack of wolves.

Since both Dimitri and Sasha were the only two boys attending Pravda, they can't really start MI as there weren't enough members to start with. They decided to watch their sister practice Sensha-Do. It was quite amusing for the two, Katyusha was the commander of the school's Sensha-Do team, and yet she has a fiery personality. She gets quite angry easily, mostly because she is teased for her very diminutive stature. She was really short for her age. Nonna was her second in command.

Katyusha on her IS-2 tank waves at her siblings, "Dimitri, Sasha! Don't you guys have MI training?" Sasha shakes his head, "There aren't enough boys in the school to begin with remember? We're the only boys in this school, but we can probably talk to the principal about that." Katyusha nods and grins, "Nonna your boyfriend is here!" Dimitri stumbles and Nonna comes out of the tank blushing up a storm, "Katyusha we're not together yet!" Nonna covers her mouth as she realized she accidentally said 'yet'. Both Sasha and Katysusha grinned, they're not together… yet. Dimitri and Nonna just look at each other with a blush as clear as day on their faces. Sasha just sighs and makes a serious face, facing them, "Guys, it is clear you both like each other, so what is stopping you two from confessing?" he sighs once again, "Katyusha, I think we need to give these two some privacy." Katyusha nods and follows her brother to the tank garage, leaving Dimitri and Nonna alone on the tank.

Dimitri sighs and looks at Nonna, "So you really do like me?" Nonna nods, "And you thought I didn't like you back?" she nods again, he sat there, not knowing what to do so he just speaks once again, "Nonna I li-" he didn't get another chance to say as Nonna just presses her lips onto his. Dimitri widens his eyes but relents as he slowly closes his eyes and kisses her back.

Katyusha and Sasha just stare at them with a wide grin on their face that probably said 'Finally!' the other teammates of Pravda's Sensha-Do team just widened their eyes as they watch their co-commander kiss one of the hottest guys in school. The other girls from the school start crying as many of them just lost their chance at trying to woo Dimitri.

The new couple break the kiss, smiling and staring at each other, "This is the best first day of a new school." Dimitri mutters only loud enough for Nonna to hear. They both sat there on the tank, happy they were finally together after so many years of dancing around each other.

Katyusha still grinning just speaks, "Kissing on top of a tank, that's new." Sasha nods, "Mhmm." He then turns his head looking at his sister teammates eyeing him like a piece of meat, he turns to his sister, "Katyusha, why are your teammates looking at me like that?" his sister then turns her head and looks at Sasha, "You are now officially the only single guy in school, that's why." Sasha casually nods, "I see, well then, I will now be running for my life." He then storms out of the garage with a mob of about 20 girls gunning for him; this is going to be an interesting school year.

-Konoha-

Minato Namikaze sat on his office chair in his Hokage robes. 12 years, it has been 12 years since he started searching for his long lost son, the relationship between him and Kushina got better at least, it was a slow process but both realized that they wouldn't want their son see them separated. He sent ANBU all over the Elemental Nations to search for his Naruto, but to no avail. 'He would be seventeen now.' Kushina then walks in, "Minato, the representatives from America and Russia are here." Minato sighs and nods, two men wearing suits with armed escorts walk into the room, the Russian representative raises his eyebrows in surprise, the Hokage looked like the son of his friend Ivan. "You look familiar, Lord Hokage." Minato perks up, "Oh? How so?" the large man nods, "You look like the adoptive son of my friend back home, if I could compare the two of you, you two would practically be carbon copies." Minato and Kushina widen their eyes; could their son be in Russia?

**NA: There it is! Chapter 2! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Please review and as always, PEACE OUT!**


	5. Arrival

**NA: I bumped the age of Dimitri/Naruto to 20, the rest of the Rookies of Konoha are still 12 as to fit the story. The Kyuubi still attacked Konoha at the day of his birth, it just happened 8 years earlier.**

-Konoha-

Minato and Kushina were standing there with widened eyes; their son could be in Russia. "Representative Karkov, we have a son who went missing, 12 years ago our son was attacked and disappeared." The Russian named Karkov narrowed his eyes, he was aware of what happened to Dimitri, but he was not aware that his birth parents were alive. "Tell me lord Hokage, if he really is your son, where were you two when he was attacked? Why did our men find him battered and bruised, with multiple lacerations all over his body? We are thankful that before the spirit inside him left his body, he healed most of his wounds, unfortunately most of the scars will remain." Kushina froze; she did not know what to say. The Kyuubi actually helped him survive, and Naruto is no longer a demon container? Minato spoke once more, "Representative, our son belongs here, he was born here! We could not get to him as we were in a coma." Karkov's eyes soften but remained stoic, "I understand your feelings lord Hokage, but you must also understand, he is now living a good life, a happy life there. He was raised well so to speak, and dreams of joining the military alongside his brother and sister." Minato widens his eyes, he has siblings? He wants to join Russia's military? Karkov spoke once more, "If you do care for him, let him live his life how he wants to, do not ruin it by satisfying your own selfishness, because in my opinion, he has a better future there." Kushina reluctantly nods with tears in her eyes, the American representative could not say anything about what just happened; instead he tries to lighten the mood, "Well then folks! I believe a recess is in order before we get to the discussions hmm?" they all nodded, they will have their discussions later after a break. Karkov gave the husband and wife a picture of what he looks like now, Minato and Kushina take the picture and see Naruto without his whiskers, he was smiling with 3 others, a boy about his age with black hair and green eyes, a blond girl with light blue eyes. But the one that got them interested was the girl with straight black hair and blue eyes that had Naruto's arm over her shoulder smiling brightly.

**Acreage outside Saint Petersburg, Russia 2025**

**1800 hours**

"We're home!" the three Ivanov siblings entered their house after a long day in school, mostly for Sasha as he had to spend an hour running from hormonal teenage girls. Their mother walks out of the kitchen and greets them, "Ah you three! How was school?" Katyusha grins, "Dimitri and Nonna are finally together!" Dimitri facepalms as he hears his mother squeal in delight, she runs up to Dimitri and gives a somewhat lethal hug, "Oh I'm so happy for you! You two have liked each other for years!" Dimitri could not say anything, he was getting suffocated by his mother, Sasha tries to calm his mother down as to not get Dimitri killed, "Mama, you're choking Dimitri." Svetlana gasped and immediately released her son, Katyusha was on the floor laughing. Ivan walks in from his study room with a smile, patting Dimitri on the back, "Dimitri, it's about time you two got together." Dimitri widens his eyes, "Wait, you knew as well!?" Katyusha sat up from the floor, "Everyone knew big brother!" she then resumes rolling on the floor laughing. After 5 more minutes of laughing, the family went into the dining room for dinner, the siblings' favorite food was their mother's famous borscht.

After dinner Dimitri lay on his bed remembering today's events, after so many years he was finally with the girl of his dreams. He smiled; he got up and washed up before going to bed. As he closed his eyes he muttered her name, "Nonna."

-Konoha-

The discussion and negotiations wen surprisingly well with the Russian and American representatives, Minato and Kushina were at home in their living room, thinking about their son living in Russia. "Minato, it's not fair, it's just not fair!" Kushina wept, Minato could only wrap his arms around her trying to comfort her, "We'll just to wait a bit more okay? We'll see him, it may not be now, but we will see him again." He looked at the picture on the table, he could his son was happy, he had no right to take that away from him no matter how far apart they were. _'We will see each other again Naruto, I promise.'_

-3 years later-

**Levasho Air Base, year 2028**

**0600 Hours**

Two BODARK soldiers about the age of 20 were walking towards an amphibious air transport plane with a T-100 "Ogre" Main Battle Tank (**From Tom Clancy's EndWar**) loading into the plane. A short young woman around the age of 19-20 wearing a tanker's outfit ran up to the two, "Dimitri, Sasha! Glad you two could make it!" the two smiled, "Katyusha, you're coming as well?" the young woman smiled a toothy grin, "Of course! Papa is our commanding officer remember?" The Ivanov family was a well-respected military family, Ivan Ivanov made the rank of colonel in three years, taking command of BODARK in the process. BODARK no longer became a secret to the public, the general populace did not really care, technically BODARK was still a part of the Spetsnaz, so no one really minded that they had an even more elite group of soldiers within the military, in fact they were proud that Russia had the most elite unit of Special Forces in the world.

Dimitri looked at her sister and nodded, "Where's Nonna?" Katyusha pointed to the tank, "She is just guiding the men in getting the tank into the plane, she'll be with you shortly." Dimitri nodded, Katyusha gestured her brothers to follow them, she looked at Dimitri, "So, Elemental Nations, are you sure you're going to be okay Dimitri?" Dimitri sighed and nodded, "I'll be fine, I put the past behind me, but I still haven't forgiven them for what they've done to me. But I am a soldier, a BODARK, if those Americans think they can get ahead of us in getting there well they're wrong." Sasha chuckled, "You got that right brat." 'brother' Dimitri smiled, with his AK-12 slung around his arm, they made their way to the plane. Nonna steps out of the tank and walks up to her boyfriend, Dimitri gives her a kiss, "Well how are you?" Nonna frowned, "I should be asking you that Dimitri, are you sure you're okay? We are going to the Elemental Nations after all." Dimitri sighed, "I'll be fine, I'm not going to let my past scare me." Giving her another kiss, "Besides, if you're going I'm going." Nonna smiled, Katyusha cleared her throat, "If you two love birds are finished, we're about to leave in a few minutes." Nonna blushed while Dimitri chuckled, she playfully punches her boyfriend on the shoulder as they went into the plane, their mission: establish a military presence in the hostile environment of the Elemental Nations.

-Konoha-

A white haired man walks into the Hokage's office, Minato looks up, "Ah Kakashi, I have a C-ranked mission for you and your cell, Kushina bring him in!" Kushina opens the door and an elderly man walks in with a bottle of alcohol, "These are my escorts? They look like they just got out of their diapers."

A boy with black hair snapped, "I am an Uchiha! How dare you speak that way to me!" Minato frowned, "Sasuke, I advice you calm yourself, you cannot speak to the client that way." Sasuke just 'hmphed' "Tazuna I assure they are more than capable to protect you, if there is a problem with the mission, Kakashi over here will inform me if he will need back up or not." Tazuna nods as they left for Wave Country.

The mission did not go well for the first part, they first encountered two missing-nin or in military terms, soldiers who wen rogue. Kakashi dispatched them easily, he then walked up to their client and asked why two missing-nin were after him, Tazuna at first lied claiming he didn't know what he was talking about, but then relented when Kakashi threatened to terminate the mission for being lied to. Tazuna began telling them about a man named Gato, owner of Gato Shipping and Trading Industries trying to get rid of him as he was building a bridge that would allow them free trading with Fire Country. Wave Country was in bad condition thanks to Gato, using hired thugs and other shinobi to extort the people of unnecessary taxes, beating local people as to make them submit.

Sasuke says he will continue the mission, claiming this mission will test his strength as an Uchiha. The pink haired girl named Sakura wasn't so sure, but says she will go if her precious Sasuke goes. The third one Sai, emotionless and creepy as others call him, says he doesn't mind if he continues the mission. Kakashi sighs and summons a dog, telling him to send a message to the Hokage to bring backup. He had a feeling there will be more missing-nin encounters.

**Skies over the South Pacific**

**1900 hours**

Nonna was laying her head on Dimitri's shoulder asleep. A crew member walks in, "Lieutenant! We will be landing down in 10 minutes! We can fly all the way to the Elementals! There are no storms stopping us this time!" Dimitri nods and places his hand on Nonna's shoulder, "Nonna we have 10 minutes to get ready, we'll be landing soon." Nonna opens her eyes and nods, she slowly gets up finding a sleeping Katyusha on top of the tank. Dimitri chuckles as he walks up to Sasha, "Sasha wake up! We'll be landing in 10 minutes!" Sasha groans, "Da, da, I'm up!" the brothers get to their weapons, routinely checking them. Nonna and Katyusha get in their tank with their two other teammates, it was an all-female tank crew, and all of them were from Pravda.

As the plane lands on the shallow water, it taxies its way to the beach with other Russian military personnel waiting for them at the shore. The plane stops and opens its nose, lowering a ramp for two tanks to roll out of the cargo compartment. Four squads of BODARK Special Forces walk out with weapons slung over their shoulders. Dimitri and Sasha walk up to their father and commanding officer with a salute, they both greet him in unison, " Tovarishch komandir!" 'Comrade commander!' Ivan salutes back, "At ease you two, I hope the trip wasn't too bad." Sasha shakes his head, "Niet, the trip was uneventful, we had a good a rest on the way here, so we are ready to go." Ivan smiles and nods, "Dimitri, you will be taking your squad with Katyusha's tank into wave country, there seems to be a tyrant by the name of Gato controlling a village there with an iron fist, not to mention beating the population into submission." The brothers nod, but both were inwardly frowning, Russia had its fair share of tyrants in her history. Now they have to deal with another one, Ivan speaks up again, "Your mission for now is to liberate the village of Wave Country, I don't need to tell you how we deal with tyrants da?" both salute and smirk, killing tyrants was always a pleasure.

The two got back and walk up to Katyusha and Nonna, informing them of their mission, Katyusha just laughs; she is going to enjoy beating Gato to a bloody pulp, Nonna on the other hand frowned, she hates tyrants, especially those that abuse people for their own gains. Dimitri places a hand on hers, "You have your orders people! Let's move!" Katyusha and Nonna get in their tank along with their crew, Dimitri and Sasha along with two of their squad mates hop onto the tank. Katyusha orders her driver to get going, it will take them about three hours to get to Wave Country from the beach, so they better get moving.

-Kakashi's team-

He was right, they did encounter another missing-nin, and he stronger than the other two. A Rank missing-nin of the Seven Swordsmen of Kirigakure, Zabuza Momochi. Kakashi had to use his implanted Sharingan eye in order to beat him. Thankfully a hunter-nin came in and took Zabuza out, or so he thought. The hunter-nin was using senbon needles, like those used in acupuncture, the hunter-nin was a fake and was an accomplice. Kakashi calculated it will be a week before Zabuza is back to full strength, for now they reached Tazuna's home, with his daughter Tsunami and his grandson Inari waiting for them. He figured backup from Konoha will reach them within a day, which is more than enough time for them to prepare.

Tsunami prepared dinner for them when she heard a loud metallic noise, by the way it was getting louder, it is coming this way.

-Dimitri and company-

Dimitri spotted a house nearby, "Katyusha get a bit closer and stop!" Katyusha nods and orders the driver to stop the tank. Dimitri and his squad get off the tank to see if there was anyone home, they then spot a woman in her 30s with a silver haired man wearing a face mask with her. Dimitri then noticed the headband the man was wearing, it carried the leaf symbol. Dimitri narrows his eyes, the man is a shinobi, and he is from Konoha.

The silver haired man walked up to them, "My name is Kakashi Hatake from Konoha, may I ask who you people are and why are you here in Wave Country?" Dimitri walks up, "I am Lieutenant Dimitri Ivanov, Russian Special Forces, this is my brother Sasha, my squad mates Jarno and Mikhail. The ones on the tank is the tank commander and my sister Katyusha, her crew Nonna, Maria and Olga. We are here on a mission to eliminate the tyrant of this village." The woman with Kakashi perks up and walks up to Dimitri, "Really!? How are you going to do that? Gato is a very powerful man!" Sasha smirks and speaks, "He may be a powerful man, but his power cannot compare to the might of Mother Russia." Kakashi narrows his eyes, these people are Russian soldiers, his sensei Minato informed him of delegates and military from both America and Russia coming to the Elemental Nations, and it seems they are already here.

Tsunami grabs their attention, "Well then! My name is Tsunami, and it seems we are all hungry and we have dinner inside, would you people like to come join us?" Dimitri smiles behind his face mask, "We are honored miss Tsunami, we are more than happy to join you. Katyusha we are staying here for the night, grab the food!" Katyusha nods and helps Nonna get their supplies; they all come inside for some dinner. As they sit down, the BODARK soldiers remove their helmets and set their weapons down, in this case Sasha pulls down his hood and as he is a scout. They remove their goggles and face masks so they can eat. Kakashi widens his eyes and looks at Dimitri, he was an exact carbon copy of Minato Namikaze, the prodigal son has returned. Dimitri looks at Kakashi with a questioning look, "Kakashi is there something wrong?" Kakashi just stares and speaks a name Dimitri hoped to never hear again, "Naruto, Naruto is that you?"

Dimitri could only widen his eyes, Kakashi knows who he is.

**NA: Dun dun duuunnnnnn, Kakashi recognizes him! I wonder what is going to happen next? Please Review and see you at the next chapter!**


	6. Bloodbath

**NA: I really have nothing to say besides I am getting addicted to writing.**

-The Next Day-

**Small village in Wave Country**

**0800 Hours**

Dimitri sat by a tree tending to his equipment and weapons, remembering the events of last night.

_-Flashback-_

_"Naruto, Naruto is that you?"_

_Dimitri's eyes widen, he remembers this man, he was Inu, the Dog masked ANBU that was supposed to guard him when he was little, well… he was supposed to, but was never there. Thanks to Konoha's civilian council, Inu was always sent on missions so he would left alone and unguarded._

_"Naruto! Please it is you isn't it!" Dimitri grits his teeth, and growls, "So what if I am!?" his siblings and Nonna were shocked, they have never seen him like this before, they knew about his past as well, but never knew it left Dimitri so bitter about it. Nonna placed her hand on Dimitri's, calming him down a bit. Kakashi narrows his eyes, the black haired girl must be his lover. "Naruto, you must understand we have been looking for you for almost 15 years now! You have to come back! Your parents are worried sick!" Dimitri growls, he hated that name, Naruto, it brought him nothing but pain and suffering, for him to hear that name again was painful. _

_"My name is Dimitri Vladislav Ivanov, Lieutenant of the elite Russian Special Forces BODARK. My father is Colonel Ivan Ivanov, commanding officer of BODARK. My mother is Svetlana Ivanova, a Captain of Russia's Naval Forces, a loving mother who has raised me well; she cooks the best dish in the entire world. They are my parents! Russia is my home, I am a loyal soldier of Mother Russia, and I will die for Mother Russia! I have not forgotten the scars Konoha gave me, I may have been born there, but that is not my home, I will never forgive them for what they have done to me. And if I see any of your Konoha shinobis attempt to take me by force, I will not hesitate to put them down, now what do you have to say for yourself, Inu?"_

_Kakashi widened his eyes, he knew who he was all those years ago, the ANBU that was supposed to guard him during his childhood. Looking at how loyal Naruto is to Russian he now thinks Russia brainwashed him into becoming one of their soldiers, he began to say something that got the Russians angry, "Naruto! Snap out of it! You Russians brainwashed him didn't you!" Dimitri was pissed, he unholstered his MP-443 and pointed the gun to Kakashi's head, "You better choose your words wisely Hatake, your actions today could have led to war between our people, our Country is a hundred times larger than this continent, our military might is far superior to yours, who do you think would win." A young boy no older than 12 walked in, he had black hair, with the back of his hair shaped like a duck's ass, "Hmph, I doubt your people could stand against me, an Uchiha." Katyusha growled at the boy, "You better keep your mouth shut boy, you don't know who you're messing with."_

_The boy growled back, "How dare you speak to me like that woman! I am Sasuke Uchiha! AN ELITE!" a pink haired girl with the voice of a banshee screamed at them, "Yeah! How dare you speak that way to Sasuke-kun*!" Another black haired boy named Sai walked in holding what seems to be a sketch book, "Hmm, this is like that one book I read."_

_Nonna placed her head on her boyfriend's shoulder, "Dimitri, calm down, we might start an international incident." Dimitri sighed and turned to Tsunami, "Miss Tsunami, we thank you for the meal, we will be retiring for the night now." Tsunami could only nod while looking at the blond, wondering whatever Konoha did to him to make him so bitter towards them._

_The Russians made their way back to the tank, laying out sleeping bags; they would rather sleep outside than with sleep with those people. Nonna walked towards Dimitri with her sleeping bag, lying down beside him and placing her head on his chest, "Dimitri are you okay?" Dimitri looked at his girlfriend and smiled, "I am now thanks to you." He gives her a kiss on the lips, letting sleep take them._

_-End flashback-_

If it wasn't for Nonna, he would have killed that white haired idiot. He then hears a branch snap in the distance. He readies his AK-12, "Halt! Come out here and state your business!" his squad mates hear his voice and rush over to him, readying their weapons. They spot a young girl about 15-16 years of age carrying a basket; she had brown hair, dark brown eyes and pale skin. She raised her arms, "I'm just looking for herbs!" The four men lower their weapons, Dimitri approaches the young girl, "Why are you looking for herbs? Is someone you know sick?" the girl nods, "I'm Haku, I need herbs because my father is sick and because of the state we are in this village, we don't have the money to buy medicine." Dimitri and his squad frown, this was a secure area, how could a young girl like her get in with their drones scouting the perimeter? Dimitri decides to play along, "I am Bugbear." He then points to Sasha, Jarno and Mikhail, "These are my friends Dragon, Rhino and Troll."

The girl nods at their strange names, they are probably not from here. "Well then it's nice to meet you Mr. Bugbear, but I must be going, I still need to find more herbs." She bows and makes her way out, Dimitri uses hand signals to talk to his squad, 'Have a drone follow her, she is not who she says she is, I am guessing an accomplice of that swordsman we were informed.' Jarno nods, he then reaches for a computer strapped to his left arm, pressing a few keys commanding the small heli-drone to pursue Haku.

They observe the small screen, she did pick up a few herbs, then she made her way east, Dimitri's suspicions were correct, they are watching Haku maneuver around the trees like a shinobi would. The drone follows her to a small cottage hidden in the trees. Dimitri smirks, "Jarno, Mihkail, you two go back to the tank and keep the drones in the air, Sasha you and I are going to visit this Zabuza guy." The three nod. Thankfully they still had their helmets and facemasks on.

They then inform Katyusha and Nonna of their plan, it was a sound plan. Zabuza was still incapacitated from the senbons. Only Nonna insisted that she come with them, Dimitri knew better than to disagree with her, Sasha and Katyusha snicker at them, Dimitri was whipped.

Nonna went and grabbed her gun, it was an RPK-12 light machine gun, because of its composite parts it was exceptionally light, easy for anyone to hold. The three then made their through the woods spotting the cottage hidden beneath the thick trees, they kneel down activating the optical camouflage, making them almost invisible, the downside to the optical camouflage was that you had to kneel down and move slowly as to not distort it.

As they near the house, they activate their augmented reality visors, displaying real time information around them, from objectives to information on targets and location. Sasha lowers his AK-12U and places rolls a sphere towards the house, the sphere activates making an electronic silent ping, showing to figures inside the house. Dimitri makes a couple of hand signals, 'Sasha you're with me for breaching, Nonna head for that window.' The two of them nod, they make their way to their positions, Dimitri takes a flashbang, gesturing to his fingers, '3..2..1!' Sasha kicks the door down as his squad leader pulls the pin and tosses the flashbang inside, as the grenade lets out a bright flash, they could hear Haku scream in surprise as to what is happening. Nonna points her gun at the two as Dimitri and Sasha enter the house pointing to the young girl, "On the ground now!" Zabuza could only watch as these strange people wielding strange weapons restrain them, Zabuza was still weak from two days ago, he felt powerless. "Haku you were followed!" Haku with tears in her eyes could only mutter, "I'm sorry."

Dimitri knelt down beside Haku, "I'm sorry we had to do this, but you are working for a man that needs to die, and you two are in the way of our mission." Zabuza could only grit his teeth, these guys were no pushovers, they somehow followed Haku without her detecting their chakra signatures. Zabuza finally spoke up, "Who the hell are you people?" Sasha looked down at him, "Russian Military, we are here to take out Gato, permanently." Zabuza could only widen his eyes, these were the rumored people from outside the Elemental Nations, he didn't think these people existed as he always believed that there is no land beyond the Elemental Nations. And now they are here, his plans are ruined.

The three place chakra restraints on to them, the chakra restraints were reverse engineered from a captured shinobi who had them a few years back. Thanks to that, they now had a means of capturing hostile shinobi without having them using their famous jutsus on them.

As they made their way back, they spot a familiar white haired man with a widened eye, _'How? How did they manage to capture Zabuza? Even I had a tough time fighting him!' _Sasuke was seething inside; they were able to capture an enemy he couldn't defeat. _'How were they able to capture him!? I must know, I need that power to kill him!' _Dimitri walked up to Kakashi, handing Zabuza over to him, "Here's your famous Zabuza, the girl over there will stay with us." Kakashi nodded dumbly, he sealed Zabuza in a specialized storage scroll meant for criminals. He did more handsigns and summoned Pakkun, his dog summon, he wrote a message meant for the Hokage and gave it to Pakkun. As Pakkun disappears, Dimitri and his company lead Haku back to their tank.

Haku was amazed; a giant metallic machine of war was standing in front of her. Its foreboding features intimidated her. She spots a female figure slightly shorter than her walking up to her, "So you must be Haku! I am Katyusha, Dimitri and Sasha's younger sister." Haku nodded, she was at the mercy of these terrifying people, but was surprised when they removed her restraints, explaining to her that they don't treat children as prisoners. Haku never thought it that way, technically she is still a child, but at the same the moment you become a shinobi, you are considered an adult. These Russians must have a different way of differentiating children from adults.

Dimitri speaks up, "Alright! With that out of the way, we will be storming Gato's mansion! I do not need to remind you how we treat tyrants." They all nod, the girls get into their tank and start the engines, Haku stays behind with Tsunami, still dumbfounded by how the Russians treated her, she decides to be on her best behaviour as to not betray their trust. The family and the Konoha-nin watch as they drive off towards Gato's mansion.

As they near the mansion, Dimitri then orders Katyusha to position her tank in the trees, aiming the tank's gun at the gate entrance. Dimitri and his squad dismount and made their way to the gate. The spot a short fat chubby man walking towards them fuming. "Who the hell do you think you people are walking into my village like that!?" Dimitri walks towards the gate, "The Russian Military, and we have to kill you." Gato just laughs, "Do you think you can touch me!? I have a hundred men in here, and there are only four of you!"

Dimitri sighed at the 100 hired thugs behind the man,armed with nothing but swords, knives, cleavers, and clubs. He then reaches for his earpiece, "Katyusha…. Fire."

Hearing cackling over the comm, "Roger that!" a 150mm HE shell was loaded by the tank's auto-loader. Nonna squeezes the trigger of the tank gun and a loud roar was heard from the distance. The shell lands on the compound killing over half of Gato's men, many of them being burnt alive from the shell's explosion. Dimitri and his squad opened fire, not giving any the enemy a fighting chance, killing the other half of Gato's men. In a few seconds 100 men were killed by a combination of tank fire and hot lead. Gato fell on his bottom, scared out of his life. "W-Wait! We can work something out! I'll give you money, women, power anything!"

Dimitri chuckled, unholstering his sidearm and pointing at the fat man's head, "Niet." He pulls the trigger, the bullet going through the tyrant's head. Gato is no more, this village has been liberated.

The people of the village along with Tazuna's family and Konoha-nin rushed over to the scene, wondering what that was, and everyone widened their eyes. Here standing were four men unscathed and around them were charred remains of over dozens of bandits, and others littered with bullet holes. At the center of it all is Gato, dead on the ground.

Dimitri walks up to the crowd of villagers, "People of Wave Country! Gato the tyrant is dead! You have been liberated and are now free!" The people cheered, Tazuna and his family were crying tears of joy, in only two days since these strange people arrived; they have been freed from a tyrant that has terrorized them for years.

Kakashi could only widen his yes in disbelief, not only did they kill Gato, but they practically did their job of protecting Tazuna.

-1 week later-

Tazuna finally finished the bridge. It has been a week since they have been freed from Gato's grasp, and the village was livelier than ever. With their mission complete, the siblings' father Ivan gave them new orders, they were to meet up with the rest at Konoha. Dimitri sighed and pinched the bridge of nose; he was going back to that hell hole. Nonna, Sasha and Katyusha were worried, they knew how much Dimitri hates that place, and it's up to Nonna now to keep him calm.

Dimitri walked up to Kakashi, "I just received orders from my Commander that we are to come with you to Konoha to meet with up with the rest of the BODARK. If you or any of your shinobi try anything, I will not hesitate." Kakashi nodded, inside he was happy that he is coming back to Konoha, but also worried, Naruto hates Konoha, and was wondering if he hates his real parents as well. With that, they set off, waving back at the villagers waving goodbye and thank you.

-Konoha-

Minato and Kushina were inside the Hokage's office going about their business when Pakkun poofed into existence, holding a message. When the husband and wife read the message they widened their eyes.

_Lord Hokage,_

_During our mission we encountered Russian soldiers in Wave Country; it consisted of a squad and one of their war machines. Leading them was a blond man with blue eyes who looked exactly like you, leading them is your son Naruto, he managed to capture Zabuza Momochi and his accomplice with little to no effort._

_ Kakashi Hatake_

Kushina started tearing up, "Minato! He's here, he's really here!" Minato looked to his wife, "Kushina we also have to be careful, he is with the Russian Military now." Kushina bit her lip; she finally got a chance to see her baby boy, but realized that he might hate them. Minato looked down sadly, his son might hate him as well when he finds out that the Fourth Hokage that sealed the Kyuubi inside him is his father.

-With Dimitri and company-

Dimitri sits on top of the tank as they drive towards Konoha, his siblings and Nonna looking at him with worry. Nonna stretches her arm out and places her hand onto his, looking at him with a smile. Dimitri smiles back and places a kiss on his girlfriend's hand. He looks out into the distance, _'Look out Konoha, I'm coming.'_

**NA: This chapter was longer than usual, but I do not mind! As always please review and peace out!**


	7. Reunion

**NA: Just a reminder, Dimitri/Naruto is older in this story; the Konoha Rookies are still ages 12-13 in this story. And Wow! 1200+ views on this fanfic!**

**Character Age:**

**Dimitri/Naruto: 20**

**Sasha: 20**

**Katyusha: 19**

**Nonna: 19**

**Chapter 5**

**"Russian"**

"English"

-Konoha Gates-

Kushina is pacing back and forth by the village gate, impatient because her son is coming back after so long. Minato knew better then to try and calm her down this time; it has been too long a wait for the both of them. Looking into the distance they spot Kakashi and his genin cell, behind them was a large metallic war machine with four men and a young teenage girl sitting on top of it, three of the men wearing helmets while one was wearing a hood, but all of them had goggles and facemasks on. Kushina was frantically looking at the four men on the tank, trying to guess which one of them was Naruto.

As the tank haults to a stop, the four dismount followed by four women getting out of the tank and dismounting as well. Minato and Kushina recognize two of them, the short blonde one as one of Naruto's siblings, and the taller long black haired one as Naruto's possible girlfriend. One of the men walked back to the tank and caught Nonna as she jumped down, smiling and giggling as the man caught her. Kushina saw this, _'That man who caught her must be Naruto!' _Kushina was about to approach the man when Minato touched her shoulder shaking his head, Kushina looked down in sadness. They then hear a loud fast thumping noise. Over their heads a helicopter flew by, the people of Konoha were amazed at the flying machine, never have they thought that such a machine was possible.

The Mi-35 landed in a clearing outside the village gate, a tall man in his late 40s early 50s walked out of the helicopter. Minato and Kushina knew who this man was, he Colonel Ivan Sergeivich Ivanov, Naruto's commanding officer and adopted father. Ivan let out a commanding voice, "**Gruppa Alfa!**" the four men ran and stood formally in a line, removing their head wear and face masks revealing their faces, they stood straight and gave their commanding officer a salute, "**Tovarishch Komandir!**" Minato and Kushina were amazed how militaristic their son was, Minato could only inwardly glare at Ivan, he was jealous that he got raise to him and he didn't. The husband and wife continued to watch them; they were shocked beyond belief that Ivan addressed their son with a different name. "**Leytenant Dimitri, report**" Dimitri nods, and gave his report, Ivan was pleased, they performed excellently and no injuries or casualties. Kushina was inwardly seething, _'His name is Naruto!' _Minato could notice the irrational breathing his wife was giving out, he was shocked as well that his son was using a different name, why would he want to use a different name? Why not the name they gave him when he was born? He watches as more of those war machines of same design were rolling in, Minato was now shocked beyond belief. They had more of them? But little did the Hokage know that this number of weapons did not even put a dent to Russia's military power.

The husband and wife once again observe their son greeting the other soldiers with familiarity, his siblings and girlfriend right behind him greeting the others as well, laughing as one of their other friends holding up a stick and sword fighting with a tank gun. Ivan approached the Hokage and his wife with a smile, "Lord Minato and Lady Kushina, it is with great pleasure to finally meet you, I am Colonel Ivan Ivanov, commander of Russia's BODARK forces." Minato and Kushina bowed, but did not like this man for raising their son instead of them. "Yes colonel, it is great to finally meet you."

All the soldiers including Gruppa Alfa stopped at what they were doing; they could feel the tension coming from the Hokage and his wife. Dimitri decided to approach them to see if there was anything wrong, he knew who the Fourth Hokage was, he was the man that sealed the Kyuubi into him and damned his life to a living hell for five years before he was rescued, Kushina's heart was racing as she saw her son approaching them, she heard her son speak to his adoptive father in a different but robust language, "**Komandir, is everything alright?**" Ivan nodded to his son, "**Da Dimitri, I was just talking to the village leader. Sasha, Katyusha and Nonna! Come here!**" the three nodded and approached them, Sasha and Katyusha stood at their father's left while Nonna latched on to Dimitri's arm. Kushina couldn't help but look at the woman latched on to her son; she was beautiful, more beautiful than any of the women of Konoha. Ivan gestured to the four, "I would like to introduce you two to my children and Nonna, the best soldiers Russia has to offer." Minato and Kushina stiffened at that, the colonel casually called Naruto one of his children. Ivan pointed to the blonde and the raven haired, "My Two sons Dimitri and Sasha." He then pointed to short blond woman, "My youngest daughter, Katyusha." She nodded to them, and Ivan pointed to Nonna, "And Dimitri's fiancé, Nonna." Minato and Kushina widened their eyes, they were aware that she was his girlfriend, but fiancé? They then noticed the ring in her right hand; no one seemed to notice until now.

Ivan then turned to Dimitri, "There is something you also needed to know. You know how your birth parents are alive?" the blonde nodded, Ivan then gestured to Minato and Kushina, "They are your birth parents." Dimitri widened his eyes, as did his siblings, his fiancé, and all the soldiers watching them. Dimitri then growled at Minato, "Are you telling me, that the man who damned my life to a living hell is my own father!?" Minato winced; he was now being glared at by everyone except Ivan and Kushina. Nonna was tightened her grip on Dimitri's arm, Sasha was gritting his teeth, Katyusha was cracking her knuckles ready to punch the man, and the rest of BODARK were pissed, they all knew Dimitri's story, and now they were looking at the man that made their brother's life a living hell before Ivan rescued him. Ivan defused the situation, "Everyone! Pipe down and get back to work!" everyone acknowledged their commander's order, but were still seething.

Dimitri was seething as well, Minato of course tried to reason with him, "Naruto you have to understa-" Dimitri cut him off with a growl, "My name is Dimitri!" Kushina panicked, "But that's the name we gave you!" Dimitri's eyes were red, "I hate that name! That may be the name you gave me, but that name gave me nothing but pain and suffering! Do you know what it's like to be hated everyday of your life!? Do you know what it's trying to survive, the people of this village trying to kill you every single day!?"

Everyone at BODARK winced, they heard this story before, Dimitri was the one who told them of course. Nonna placed her head on her betrothed's shoulders, calming him down. Ivan sighed, this was the type of situation he was trying to avoid. Kakashi who was watching the whole thing, gripped his fists, the guilt in him was just too much, he failed to protect Naruto, and now he has come back, with hatred for the village. Kushina and Minato were tearing up, they left their son to a life of pain and misery, Minato couldn't believe he sealed the Kyuubi inside him, he couldn't believe he placed his faith in the villagers to watch over his son. Ivan spoke up, "I believe everyone is exhausted from the trip, Lord Hokage we will be setting up our camp just outside the Village." Minato could only nod, there was nothing he could do until everyone calms down. He immediately led his wife back to their home.

They sat Dimitri down, who was hyperventilating and unconsciously had tears in his eyes. Nonna embraced him calming him down and his breathing back to normal. Everyone sighed in relief; Nonna and Dimitri's mother Svetlana were the only ones who could get Dimitri to calm down if he was angry.

At the Namikaze home, Kushina immediately ran to their bedroom, crying on the bed holding onto a stuff toy that was meant for her baby boy. Minato went into the room, embracing his wife, sobbing in guilt at what he has done to his son. A little red haired girl with purple eyes like Kushina, no older than three, walked into the room, climbing onto Kushina's lap, "Mommy kay?" Kushina wiped her tears, embracing the toddler, "Mommy is okay Kotomi, mommy is okay." The toddler smiled and hugged her mother.

Her name is Kotomi Uzumaki-Namikaze, youngest child of Minato and Kushina, and sibling to Naruto. She is a spitting image of her mother, with her crimson red hair and purple eyes. She is three year old, as Kushina was found pregnant again three years prior to Naruto's return. Kushina was ecstatic, she was going to have another baby, she vowed that she will raise the baby right this time. Kotomi was everything Kushina asked for, she was adorable and sweet. If only Naruto could warm up to them so he can meet her.

-Three days later-

At the military camp outside Konoha, the placing was busy, soldiers, men and women of Russia's Elite Spetsnaz BODARK Special Forces, the best and brightest of Russia's Military. They were doing drills and training, keeping them in shape as to not lag behind.

Gruppa Alfa and Katyusha's crew were walking down the streets of Konoha with their weapons slung over their shoulders. They noticed a food stand and decided to check the place out, they all sat down and were greeted by a man in his 40's and a young woman about the same age as them. Sasha was in lala land, this woman was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Katyusha waved a hand in front of her brother, "Hey Sasha, Earth to Sasha you there?" Dimitri was chuckling, Sasha's got a crush. The man greeted them, "Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen! My name is Teuchi and this is my daughter Ayame, What can we get for you?" Dimitri spoke up, "Surprise us." Sasha was still in a daze, _'Ayame, a beautiful name for an angel!' _Katyusha turned to her other brother, "Dimitri, I think Sasha's broken."

Meanwhile the Namikaze family were walking down the street to Ichiraku's when they spot their son and his squad at Ichiraku's. Kotomi recognized the man from the picture she saw, and she immediately ran up towards him, "ONII-CHAN!"

**NA: Well there you have it! The next chapter of this story, Sasha is in love, and Dimitri is going to have another reunion. Please review and peace out guys!**


	8. Encounter

**NA: I started playing Medal of Honor Warfighter again, it's a great game! I wonder why people didn't like it much, I mean there is still a sizeable community playing online, and you know everyone. ON TO THE STORY!**

Dimitri was about to eat his ramen when he heard a voice, he turned his head and spotted young girl no older than three or four running towards him, he took a look at the girl and realized that she was a carbon copy of Kushina. Dimitri's eyes widen, he did not know what to do, he spots the Hokage and Kushina walking towards them as well.

The girl latches onto his leg, "Onii-chan I found you!" Katyusha giggles at the little girl; she was cute, excessively cute. Nonna smiles and kneels on the ground, "Hello, what's your name." the red headed girl grinned, it was the same grin Dimitri would make, "I'm Kotomi Namikaze! I'm three and I'm hugging my big brother!" the rest of Gruppa Alfa widen their eyes in surprise, except for Sasha, he was still admiring Ayame.

Dimitri picks up the girl and places her on his lap, "You're name is Kotomi? I'm Dimitri." Kotomi grins once more, she really is Dimitri's sister if she can make a grin like that. Dimitri smiled, _'I guess I have been a bit too hard.' _Kushina was nervous, but sighed in relief when she saw Naruto warm up to his sister. She finally gathers up to the courage to walk up to them, "Hello Na-Dimitri."

Dimitri turns to the read headed woman and nods, "Lady Kushina."

Kushina bit her lip, it hurt, to not have your son or any child not call you mother. Katyusha was gobbling down on her ramen, "Hey Dimitri! This stuff is good, not as good as what mama makes, but still good!"

Dimitri sighs at her sister, when it comes to food she still has no manners, "I'll take your word for it Katyusha, Kotomi would you like to share my ramen as well?" Kotomi nods vigorously, Dimitri grabbed his fork and began eating, he raises his eyebrows, the ramen is good, really good. Kotomi takes a bite of the ramen from her brother's bowl with a fork. They spent the rest of lunch eating, after a few more minutes Sasha finally came out of his daze and began eating as well, he will be sure to come back for some more ramen, well…. Not just for the ramen of course.

After their lunch Alfa Group bid their farewells, and made their way back to camp. Kushina sighed; at least she got to talk to her son. Minato on the other hand never spoke during lunch, Naruto was still angry at him and never dared speak to him. Kushina was getting worried, if they can't fix things between her husband and her son, Naruto might never want to have anything to do with them. For now, at least they took a step forward in repairing the relationship between them.

As Alfa Group made their way back to camp, Nonna arm her fiancé's arm smiling, "Lady Kushina is a nice woman." Dimitri nodded, "She is."

Nonna sighed, "Dimitri, I know what Minato did is unforgiveable, but at least give her a chance, she at least deserves that much, both of you need closure. She never did anything wrong to you."

"I know, it just hurts, it hurts so much." Dimitri looked down with a sad look. Nonna gave her a kiss, "Dimitri, I will help you every step of the way, you have another sister you need to get to know of." Dimitri finally smiled and nodded, "Okay."

As they reached camp, they were greeted by Haku, ever since BODARK took her in, she has been the unit's little sister, everyone loved her, she was excellent healer for such a young age, and all the women of the unit have been doting on her. Katyusha then screamed at the top of her lungs to the entire camp, "HEY GUYS! SASHA MET A GIRL TODAY AND IS FINALLY IN LOVE!" Sasha's jaw dropped.

The entire camp fell silent, so silent you can hear a pin drop. Then all hell broke loose. All the women squealed and notoriously started asking questions while the men were patting Sasha's back, saying they are proud or it's about time. Sasha stood there, he was so humiliated that even he can't speak. Ivan finally showed up and heard everything, he started laughing like crazy and patted his son's head, "It's about time Sasha! Treat this girl well!" the entire camp cheered once more. In the end Sasha was sulking in the corner of his tent after the mass humiliation.

-Konoha Council-

Minato was rubbing his head due to a headache; the civilian council started ranting about how they should get Naruto back. That they should kill the woman who had seduced him. If this keeps up they could really go to war with Russia, and they WILL lose.

"We must kill that woman he is with, then use one of ours to seduce him!"

Minato slammed his fists on the table, "You will do no such thing! Do you realize what you are implying!? If we do that we could spark a war between Konoha and Russia! They have far more advanced weapons and their soldiers are extremely well trained and disciplined, if our shinobi went up against them they will lose!"

One of the civilian council snorted, "What makes you think our shinobi will lose? We are Konoha! We have the most powerful shinobi in the world!"

Hiashi Hyuga, matriarch of the Hyuga clan spoke up, "And Russia has the largest and possibly the most powerful military in the world. Did you not see their flying machines? I can tell those flying machines have weapons equipped on them as well, Shikaku, what do you think?"

Shikaku Nara, matriarch of the Nara Clan sighed, "Troublesome, this is just too troublesome, my sources tell me that their navy is extremely powerful, they have weapons that can hit us directly from the ocean. A war with them will get us completely annihilated."

The entire council paled, a certain elderly man in the civilian council looked at the Hokage, his name is Danzo Shimura, leader of the ROOT ANBU forces of Konoha, he had seen what the BODARK can do thanks to his scouts, and they were more emotionally and psychologically trained better than what the ROOT can do. He trained his ROOT to completely discard their emotions, but when he saw what the BODARK can do he was shocked, they were able to keep their emotions intact while in the field.

And then there was the 'buddy system' the Russian soldiers use, it's where each soldier pair up with another and they work so closely the develop a kind of sixth sense where they can tell where each other are without the use of a radio or any kind of communication. To Danzo it was revolutionary, if Konoha's shinobi can somehow replicate those weapons, they would still remain on top as the most powerful village in the Elemental Nations.

Minato sighed, "Right now, we need to focus on what's important, and that is the Chunin Exams."

The rest of the council nodded, there is nothing they can do about Naruto now, he is already out of their league. Another headache Minato had to suppress was Sasuka demanding he gets weapons from the Russians, claiming he needs them to gain more power, as always he was denied.

-3 months later-

The relationship between Naruto and Kushina was going well, with Nonna's help he finally warmed up to her even more, he still wouldn't call her mom, but at least they are in friendly terms, Kotomi of course helped. Minato was finally in speaking terms with his son as well, but still somewhat unfriendly.

It was the time of the Chunin exams and the village was bustling with activity, shinobi from other villages have been arriving every day for the exams.

It also meant the Americans were coming, along with their Ghost Recon. The relationship with America and Russia was at least friendly, but not for BODARK and Ghost Recon. They were in unfriendly terms, it did not help that they had a rivalry for who is better.

Minato was with his wife and daughter in his office talking with the Ambassadors from Russian and the US. "So you're telling me that despite both your countries are in friendly terms, the BODARK and Ghost Recon are not?"

The American sighs and nods, "Unfortunately, both of them are the world's top Elite Special Forces Units, they have formed a sort of rivalry and grudge towards each other, that every time they encounter each other in a mission, it always ends up in a skirmish between the two, luckily it always ended with no one getting hurt or killed. To put it shortly, BODARK and the Ghost Recon hate each other."

Kushina was worried, her son was with BODARK, and if these two units meet once again, it could end up in another skirmish.

Alfa Group was walking down the streets of Konoha, assisting in the Chunin Exams when they heard a voice.

"Hey that hurt you brat!"

"Let me go or you'll be in trouble!"

"Kankuro let him go or he'll know!"

The squad rush over to the scene spotting a blonde teenage girl with a teenage boy in a cat suit holding a younger boy by the collar. "Hey! What the hell is going on over here?" Dimitri demanded the teenager.

Kankuro sneered at the squad, "And who are you guys supposed to be?" the blonde girl paled, she knew who these people were, she heard news of people from beyond the Elemental Nations arriving with weapons far more advanced than what the shinobi nations could muster. "K-Kankuro, I think they are those people."

The cat boy gulped, he immediately let go of the boy and stood there petrified. Dimitri turned his head towards a tree, "Hey you with the duck's ass for a hair and the red head! Get over here!"

The red head and Sasuke widened their eyes, _'How did he know I was here?'_ they both thought. They revealed themselves. Dimitri took a good look at them, it was that Sasuke boy back at the Wave mission, but the other one had a familiar feeling, Dimitri narrowed eyes and realized that he is a demon container. Thanks to the Kyuubi before he left him, he thought him ways of finding out who is a demon container or not.

"You, red head, I would not release the beast inside you boy, we have ways of capturing one." Dimitri wasn't lying, thanks to science and research, BODARK upgraded their Active Denial System to implement a chakra draining effect, capable of subduing even a Bijuu. It will take longer to take one down, but it works.

The red head and widened his eyes, was he bluffing? "Who are you?" the red asked.

"Lieutenant Dimitri Ivanov of BODARK Special Forces, and you?"

"Gaara no Sabaku, these are my siblings, Temari and Kankuro no Sabaku." Gaara gestured to the two. "I will see you later Dimitri Ivanov, mother will have your blood." They then disappear in a whirl of sand, Dimitri narrowed his eyes, the beast must be influencing him. He then turns to Sasuke, "And you, what do are you doing following us?"

Sasuke smirks, "I demand you give me your weapons." Jarno and Mikhail started laughing, "Is this kid serious!?"

Sasha's eye twitched, "What makes you think we'll just simply hand over our weapons to you?"

The boy growled at him, "Because I am an Uchiha! An elite! I need those weapons for power to kill someone!"

The squad widen their eyes at that, _'This kid is nuts!' _"Kid, nothing good comes from revenge, my answer is no, now get lost." Sasuke seethes, he stomps away fuming that he didn't get what he wanted. The boy who from earlier was watching the whole thing and approached Dimitri, "Wow you must be really strong! I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi! The future Hokage!" the Alpha Group's leader looked at the boy, he was Hiruzen's grandson. He was about to answer the boy when he heard a mocking voice.

"Well well well, if it isn't our favorite buddies from _BODARK_." Alpha Group turns their head and spot four familiar people, Katyusha rushed over trying to get to her brothers, but she was too late, she only had one thing in mind, _'Ah shit.'_

Dimtiri and his squad growled, "Ghost."

**NA: Oh boy, Ghost Recon has arrived! Will there be another skirmish in the streets of Konoha!? Find out next time on BODARK!**


	9. Nonna's War

**NA: The cake is a lie…. No it really is nothing but a lie.**

After the meeting with the ambassadors, the Namikazes were walking back to their home when they felt massive killing intent coming from the direction of the Village gate; they decided to check what was going on, only to find their son and his squad pointing their weapons at the new guests, who were also doing the same.

Minato recognized the different uniformed men pointing their weapons at their son, the Ghost Recon have arrived. Dimitri growled at the Ghosts, "What the hell are you doing here _Ghost_?"

The Ghost growled, "Same reason why you're here _BODARK._"

Nonna arrived at the scene with a second squad of BODARK units. "Dimitri!" her fiancé turned to her, "Nonna stay back!"

"ENOUGH!" A tall Caucasian man in military uniform with a clean cut walked in with the American ambassador, the Ghosts lowered their weapons and saluted the man, "Colonel Mitchell sir!"

Ivan as well walked in to the area, Alpha Group did the same to their colonel, "**Tovarisch Komandir!**" the Russian colonel turned to the American colonel, "Colonel Scott Mitchell."

The American turned to the Russian, "Colonel Ivan Ivanov. Fancy meeting you here."

Ivan narrowed his eyes, "Likewise, I would suggest putting your men on a leash colonel."

Scott frowned, "I would say the same to you as well Ivan. Men, let's move." The four Ghosts gave Alpha Group one more dirty look and escorted the Colonel and the Ambassador to their camp at the other side of the Village.

The Russian Ambassador who witnessed everything sighed in relief; at least no shots were fired. Kushina and Nonna ran over to Dimitri, "Are you okay?" they both asked in unison, "I'm fine, no shots were fired." Placing an arm around Nonna's waist resting his head on hers, he sighed in relief. He then turned to the Ambassador of Russia, "Ambassador Karkov, may I ask why the Ghosts are here?"

Karkov sighed, "The American government wanted a piece of the pie as well, so we agreed that they can send their elite soldiers as well. The Americans will also be establishing military presence as well, we need to stabilize this continent as to prevent further conflict with between the local shinobi villages. A rouge group of Shinobi calling themselves Akatsuki have arisen recently. They are after the demon containers, I believe you were once a demon container Dimitri?"

Dimitri nodded, "I was once one yes, but the Kyuubi somehow was able to escape the seal, my fast healing is still with me, but I no longer have the large chakra reserves, not that I need it really, I'm no shinobi, I'm a BODARK."

Minato and Kushina looked down in disappointment, they had hoped they would be able to teach their son some jutsus and become a shinobi, but fate had other plans.

Karkov smiled, "You are a good soldier Dimitri, one of the best Russia could offer, this Akatsuki will be after you, since they still believe that you are still a Demon container."

The Ivanovs smirked, "We can use that to our advantage, and we can lure them in. Thanks to our upgraded ADS systems, it will not only supress them, but drains them of their chakra, rendering them immobile." Sasha spoke.

Minato and his wife widened their eyes, _'They have weapons that drain and supress chakra?' _he was glad they didn't go to war with them.

Minato spoke up, "One more thing people, my teacher and relative of Kushina is coming, they are your godparents Dimitri. Their names are Jiraiya and Tsunade Senju of the Senju clan."

Dimitri narrowed his eyes but nodded, he wasn't sure what to think of them, Nonna then decided to speak, "We will be more than happy to meet them." Kushina smiled, she was glad her son had such a wonderful woman in his life.

Karkov then smiled, "Now then! I believe these Chunin Exams will be starting, and Alfa Group and the Bugbear tank crew will be coming with me as my escorts and guards, I want to see what these exams are like, Ivan if that is alright with you of course."

Ivan smiled and nodded, "Of course, Alfa Group and Bugbear are the best I can give you as your bodyguards, I hear these exams are quite dangerous, and we need to keep our Ambassador safe as to prevent an international incident."

Karkov nodded in gratitude, turning to his escorts, "Well then, let's get going, we need to find good seats."

Minato gestured to the Ambassador, "Please allow us to lead the way." Karkov and his escorts thanked the Hokage and proceeded to follow the Namikazes to the exams. Kotomi was ecstatic that she will be with her older brother once again.

As they reached the exam area, they spot a bald man riddle with scars on his head looking at the several Shinobi below him, "Now then! All of you who have remained…. PASS!"

"WHAT!?"

"What about the tenth question?"

The man spoke once again, "There was no tenth question, it was just to test if you are able to take necessary risks."

Minato gestured to the Proctor, "He is Ibiki Morino, our head of torture and interrogation."

Sasha immediately cut him off, "Wait, did you say torture?"

Minato nodded, "Errh, yes we use torture on our enemies to get information."

Alfa Group and Katyusha's crew nodded, they didn't like the idea but had to accept that they are in a different part of the world. They turned to the proctor and were a bit taken by surprise by the huge banner that suddenly appeared.

'INTRODUCING THE SEXY AND SINGLE ANKO MITARASHI!'

Out came a young woman in her 20s with purple hair and brown eyes wearing a long light brown trench coat, thigh high shorts, and a fishnet shirt that thankfully covered her top, but showed her belly.

"Alright maggots listen up-" She then spotted Dimitri with the Hokage observing the exams, "Oh hey there cutey, what's your name?"

Nonna grew a tick mark and screamed at her, "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS YOU SKANK!" Anko glared deathly at Nonna, people could see sparks flying between the two, this meant war.

**NA: The chapter was a bit shorter than usual, sorry about that. I'm a bit lazy when it comes to a Sunday. War has been declared between Nonna and Anko. Until next time on BODARK!**


	10. Peaceful Dinner

**NA: Attention readers… nevermind.**

Anko glared at the girl, she was pretty, prettier than anynone in Konoha, and it seems she has an attachment to that cute guy beside her. "And who might you be?"

Nonna frowned, "Seargent Nonna Iyana Zharkova of the BODARK armored corps. And this man you tried to flirt with is my fiancé."

Anko inwardly seethed, _'Why are the good ones always takened!?'_

Minato sighed, "Anko! Continue on with the exam please."

Anko nodded, she then explained the place they are going in for the next part of the exam, training ground 44, also known as the forest of death. Alfa Group and Katyusha's crew raised their eyebrows, it was a bit uncomfortable that they would be sending children to such a forest, even if it is a training ground. They then noticed the young shinobis signing wavers that they are responsible for their own lives.

Nonna looked at her fiancé worriedly, "They can die in these exams?"

Dimitri nodded, "I watched this exam back when I was only five years old, I saw a couple of the shinobis get killed in that forest, it was not pretty, there are animals larger than anything we have seen before, tigers, spiders, and other creatures larger than an elephant, it's insane."

Katysuha and Sasha gave their brother a look, "Are you serious? Animals and insects larger than elephant?" Katyusha started drooling, "You think I can bring back a kitty!?"

"NO!" Hearing Alfa Group and her crew say that to her, she just pouted, like a child not able to get what she wants, in a way she still is, despite being one hell of a tank commander.

Minato chuckled at their antics; they were all close, like one big family. He then looked at his son, he was happy, he was getting married, he has siblings, and parents that love him. Kushina couldn't help but smile that Dimitri was living a good life, sad that she never got to raise him, but at least she was in friendly terms with him. Thanks to Kotomi, he was able to warm up to them.

The Russians then decide to head off, the second part of the exams were told that it would take a few days, so they decided to go grab some dinner, Kushina then had an idea, "Oh why don't you four have some dinner with us?" Minato thought it wasn't a good idea given the unfriendly relationship with his son.

Nonna nodded, "We would love to! Right Dimitri?" Dimitri knew that look his fiancé gave him, there was no saying no. Katyusha was screaming something about free food.

Sasha on the hand shook his head, "I will pass, I'm going to that ramen stand." His two other siblings gave him a funny look, Sasha then turned beet red and looked away. He really liked that ramen girl named Ayame.

Sasha immediately made his way out, Karkov and the rest made their way back to camp, he understood that the Namikazes were just trying to get to know them better.

The Namikazes then escorted the two siblings and Nonna to their home, Kotomi cheerfully grabbed Dimitri's hand and lead the way. Dimitri could only smile at his little sister, she was so innocent to the world, if only he could take her with him back to Russia, and she would probably grow up with a more peaceful life.

They reached the Namikaze home, it was a large Japanese style mansion with a large garden around the property, and what seemed to be private training grounds at the back.

Katyusha whistled at the scene, the Namikazes were the term the Americans would use was, 'They were loaded.'

Dimitri just stared at the home; this was supposed to be the place he was supposed to grow up in. He did not know what to think, it was all too confusing for him. Nonna just hugged his arms and leaned her against his shoulder.

They got inside the home and immediately Kotomi starting pulling her older brother's hand, "My room! My room!"

Dimitri laughed, "Da Da! Okay then let's go!" Nonna followed suit while Katyusha just stayed back, admiring the garden. They reached Kotomi's room and were surprised how red the room is, it had a lot red stuff toys, a red blanket and red pillows. Kotomi started jumping on the bed in glee. Dimitri just watched how happy his sister is; maybe it wasn't all too bad to come back to Konoha.

Sasha was sitting in the ramen stand having a nice chat with Ayame while eating his ramen. Ayame was enjoying the company she was having, Sasha was a really nice man, maybe she was even growing to like him, he was sweet, funny, and polite. Teuchi was a bit uncomfortable about seeing a man being so 'close' to his daughter at first, but realized how happy his daughter was, he heard how society in the rest of the world was far more peaceful compared to the Elemental Nations. If he could secure a better future for his daughter, this man Sasha is his best bet.

Dinner at the Namikazes went surprisingly well, nothing bad happened, Kushina seemed to like to cook her own version of ramen and more oriental food like the ones in Japan, they had sushi as well. Kushina then invited them to stay for the night, Dimitri at first refused, saying he didn't want to impose, but Kushina waved it off, saying that it was really nothing that they barely even get company to begin with.

Sasha finished his dinner, "Thanks Ayame, I really enjoyed talking with you."

Ayame smiled warmly, "Me too. Will I see you again tomorrow?"

"But of course. Why wouldn't I want to see such a beautiful woman again?" Sasha said, making Ayame turned red at the comment he gave her. Sasha then contacted his brother, saying that they will be staying at the Namikazes for the night, he surprised that nothing happened during dinner. Sasha then made his way to the Namikaze mansion, deciding to stay the night there with his siblings.

Needless to say, today was a good day, besides seeing those damned Ghost Recon again.

**NA: This was a good chapter, no bad incident, no screaming, no crying, just dinner. And Sasha flirting with Ayame. I will be taking a break for a while from writing, I will be back at Wednesday with a new chapter. See you next time on BODARK!**


	11. Incoming

**NA: I am back from my short break! I am planning on different versions of this story, so updating won't be as frequent, but it will still be updated.**

-The Next Day-

In a guest room in the Namikaze home we see Nonna snuggled onto Dimitri's chest sleeping. They decided to stay the night like Kushian suggested, figuring it would at least improve relations between them.

They open their seeing each other, Dimitri smiled "Morning." Nonna smiled back at her fiancé, "Morning to you too." They got up, they were still in their uniforms as they never brought extra clothing, so all they did was wash their faces, in Nonna's case, she fixed her hair as well.

Kushina was cooking some breakfast when she spotted her son and his fiancé, "Oh good morning you two!"

Dimitri smiled, "Morning."

Kushina smiled, this was the first time her son smiled at her. Nonna walked over to Kushina, "I'll help set the plates, it's the least I can do."

Kushina nodded, she really is a sweet girl, Dimitri is lucky to have her. Sasha and Katyusha walk down the stairs rubbing their eyes and yawning. Dimitri chuckled, "Morning sleepy heads."

Sasha mumbled a good morning, Katyusha bumped her head onto a wall, "Gah, morning." Nonna shook her head, her commander can be such a child sometimes.

"Minato went ahead already due to the Chunin exams so it's just us today." Kushina explained, Kotomi finally came down the stairs in her orange pajamas, holding an orange Dango plushy. Dimitri walked over and picked her up.

"Morning Kotomi." Dimitri greeted her, she really was adorable.

"Moning nii-chan." Kushina smiled at the scene, the way her son is holding her, she can tell he will be a great father someday.

They all sat down, eating breakfast, surprisingly it was quite western, they had eggs, bacon, and sausages, but like any Asian based country, there was rice.

They had a nice breakfast, Dimitri actually talked about his life living in Russia, Kushina at first was surprised he was willing to talk about his life for once, in the end she could only smile, happy that her son was opening up to her more and more.

Nonna was proud of Dimitri, he is slowly letting go of the bitterness inside him. Katyusha grinned, she is finally seeing the kind older brother she always had, the 'dark side' as she calls it inside him is slowly leaving him.

Sasha…. Well, _'I wonder if Ayame would go on a date with me today.'_

-Forest of Death-

Sasuke Uchiha was on the ground unconscious, an extremely pale dark long haired man bit him on the neck, leaving a mark.

His teammate Sai picks him up and places him on his back, Sakura just followed. They had to get to the tower as fast as possible. They have to report what happened today, a man by the name of Orochimaru attacked them today.

As they finally reach the tower and place Sasuke down, they unseal the scrolls, Kakashi appears before them through a cloud of smoke, his students told him what has happened. He widens his eyes, telling them to get some rest, he picks up Sasuke and shunshins to the Hokage tower.

-Konoha streets-

Dimitri and company along with Kushina and Kotomi head over to the Hokage tower, the Russian Ambassador was waiting for them there along with Minato.

They arrive into Minato's office only spotting Kakashi holding an unconscious Sasuke, "Minato, what happened?" Kushina asked with concern in her voice.

"Orochimaru has returned, we can only assume that he wants to destroy Konoha once and for all this time."

Dimitri narrows his eyes, "I've heard of him, he was notorious for his human experiments, deluded by the concept of immortality." His siblings and Nonna widen their eyes in shock. Someone was willing to experiment on people for sole of purpose of achieving immortality.

Minato nodded grimly, "We cannot cancel the exams, it will only show a sign of weakness, and will leave us more open to attack. Those shinobis from the Village hidden in the Sound must be from Orochimaru. Dimitri, inform you commander that this village is going to be attacked. I doubt Orochimaru knows who you people are, so we can use that to our advantage."

Dimitri nodded, he looked to his siblings and his fiancé who nod back at him, they quickly made their way back to camp, informing Ivan of an impending attack from a hostile village.

Needless to say, war is coming to Konoha, and it is going to be a bloodbath.

**NA: War is coming! Orochimaru does not know what he is getting into. And now a preview of a story I am planning to write soon! It is another Naruto crossover I have been planning for some time now as well. It will be borrowing elements from James Cameron's Avatar in order to fit the story. I am excited to write this.**

**Preview:**

A green transport ship called the _Garencieres _was flying through space, pursued and being fired upon by three mobile suits.

A red haired girl at the age of 18 wearing a maroon space suit and holding a helmet, was floating through the ship's hangar, headed towards a large green mobile suit with what appears to be four wings on its shoulders, it had a menacing look. Like most Zeon mobile suits it was single-eyed.

The girl steps inside the cockpit, activating the large machine. The mobile suit springs to life, ready for battle.

Born in a unique moon called Pandora in Jupiter that was actually capable of life, the people developed unique abilities due to the radiations emitting from the moon itself. They were descendants from a failed colonization plan centuries ago. The red haired 18 year old girl was from that very moon, rescued at the age of 10 by a man named Suberoa Zinnerman on his patrols to Jupiter. He took her in, teaching her the ways of piloting a mobile suit, over the 8 years she was with them, she developed unique abilities to that of a Newtype due to her body adapting so well in space. Her name used to be Naruko Uzumaki before she abandoned it due to her hatred of the name, it only brought her nothing but pain and suffering.

"Ignore the mothership, the _Garencieres _can shake it off." The captain orders her.

She acknowledges,"Roger that. Target acquired, there's a high-speed Jegan, possibly a Special Forces version. "

"That means this isn't a chance encounter. Ten minutes to the debris cluster, wrap things up and get back here."

She nods, "Roger that, master."

The man sighs, "Stop calling me that."

The large green machine is let out of the ship, spreading its large green wings, revealing boosters.

"Marida Cruz, Kshatriya, launching!"

**NA: Woohoo! A Gundam Unicorn/Naruto crossover, why haven't I came up with this earlier!?**


	12. Invasion

**NA: Okay first off, thanks to those who are enjoying my fanfic, second it's shooting time! I am running out of ideas on what to say in my author's notes.**

**-1 month later, day of the Chunin Finals-**

The BODARK camp was busy, they were preparing for an impending assault from both the inside and the outside. Katyusha and her tank crew were on top of their tank doing some maintenance. Dimitri and his squad were at the armory prepping their weapons; they could be soon under attack as today is the Chunin Finals.

They observed the preliminaries the month before, they were horrified at what that Gaara kid had done, he had already won and was declared the winner of the match, but tried to kill his already defeated opponent Rock Lee. Thankfully his teacher Might Guy intervened and was able to stop him.

He had an idea that the Sand Village might be involved in the attack, but had no proof. He informed Ivan of his suspicions, Ivan agreed but just told him to keep an eye on them.

Katyusha and Nonna were in the tank at the ready back at camp with the rest of the tank group, Dimitri and his Alfa Group were in the stadium, observing the matches.

After a few matches came the match between Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara no Sabaku. Sasha was at the ready high up on a hidden vantage point, Dimitri and the rest were together with the Hokage along with Tsunade and Jiraiya.

_-Flashback-_

_Tsunade had come back after being informed that her godson was alive, she immediately rushed into the Hokage's office, "Minato! Where is he!?"_

_Minato then pointed to the blonde BODARK with an incredibly beautiful black haired woman latched on to his arm. "Tsunade, this is Dimitri Ivanov formerly known as Naruto, and his fiancé Nonna Zharkova."_

_What? He has a different name? And….. "F-f-f-f-f-fiancé? He has a fiancé!?"_

_Dimitri nodded and bowed, "Yes lady Tsunade, this wonderful woman with me is my fiancé."_

_Nonna smiled at the woman, "It is an honor to meet you lady Tsunade."_

_Shizune, Tsunade's assistant then walked towards Nonna, "Hello I'm Shizune, Lady Tsunade's assistant."_

_A white haired man wearing kabuki outfit walked in, he walked closer to the couple checking Nonna out, "Oh you sure did pick yourself nice one boy, hehehehe."_

_Nonna grew a tick mark and proceeded to kick him as the Americans say 'where the sun don't shine', the man was on the ground both hands clasped onto his precious spot._

_Tsunade chuckled, "I like this girl, Na- I mean Dimitri, that man on the ground is Jiraiya, your godparent as well, unfortunately he can be quite perverted."_

_"I am not a pervert! I am super pervert!" As soon as he said that he found his crotch being stomped on by Tsunade._

_"I did not give you permission to talk!"_

_Both Dimitri and Nonna sweat dropped at their antics, these were his godparents. They then continued to watch as Tsunade was giving the white haired super pervert a beating._

_Minato then grabbed their attention, "Lady Tsunade, as much as you would like to continue beating him, we have more pressing matters to attend to." He then proceeded to inform the two Sages of the impending invasion by Orochimaru._

_-End Flashback-_

Orochimaru who was disguised as the Kazekage was seething, _'Who are these people!? And why are Tsunade and Jiraiya here!?'_

As the match started, Sasuke activated his Sharingan and proceeded to charge Gaara with speed, trying to get close to him as much as possible.

Gaara just stood there, arms folded, as Sasuke proceeds to attack him with a kick, a wall of sand appeared and blocked the attack.

Sasuke speed begins rising, to the point that the naked eye can barely see him, Gaara's sand can barely catch up as it tries to block his relentless attacks.

Jarno whistled, "Kid is fast I'll give him that, but he's gonna tire himself if this keeps up."

Mikhail, "Yeah no kidding, the human body cannot handle that kind of stress, except for that Rock Lee kid, he was amazing. If I remember correctly, the Sharingan has the ability to copy one's moves right? That means that Sasuke kid is just using borrowed power."

Dimitri nodded agreeing to what his squadmates are saying. He was just copying people's moves with that eye. He then got a feeling, he then spoke to Sasha through the radio through his language, "**Sasha, I have a feeling it's going to be now, activate your bubble.**"

"**Copy that, bubble activated.**"

As the fight went on, Gaara secluded himself into a sand cocoon, Sasuke used a lightning based attack that pierced the cocoon. As he stepped back sustain some injuries from the cocoons defenses, a beast like eye appeared within the cocoon's hole, letting out an inhuman beastly roar.

Dimitri furrowed his brows, _'It's time.'_ "**Gruppa Alfa! Bubble around the Hokage!**"

Jarno activates a magnetic bubble modified to negate chakra based attacks as well, as soon it was activated, people from the audience seats started falling asleep and feathers were falling from the sky.

Dimitri growled, "Genjutsu." He then places a finger on his ear, "Sasha, status report!"

"Sound and Sand shinobi have begun the attack! You were right, Sand is in on it as well!"

Alfa Group readied their weapons, war has begun.

**NA: Cliffhanger! I love doing cliffhangers! Please review and tune in next time on BODARK!**


	13. Serpent's End

**NA: Just to remind you all I have another fanfic going on called Gundam Unicorn: Marida.**

Hot lead was being spewed as a Sound shinobi drops dead, "Sasha how is going on your end?"

"Good good, lots of targets for me!" Sasha replies as another sound shinobi drops dead with his head missing from a 12.7 x 108mm round of Sasha's OSV-96 semi-automatic anti-material rifle. "Never seen so many targets in my life!"

Dimitri chuckled as his ADS **(Active Denial System)** drone supresses and drains chakra on enemy shinobi, he fires off a couple more rounds with his AK-12, killing several more enemy shinobi. "I wonder how Katysusha and Nonna are doing?"

* * *

"FIRE!" Nonna presses the trigger and fires off another HEI **(High Explosive Incendiary)** shell from the T-100 Ogre's 152mm gun. Several Sound and Sand shinobi are blown to pieces and burnt alive as the shell hits them. Katyusha was grinning like a madman from her commander's seat, "This is too easy! I prefer fighting enemy tanks, not trampling and gunning down shinobi!"

* * *

Orochimaru was seething as he looks down at his troops, they were being thrown into a slaughter house as his Sound shinobi and his Sand allies are gunned down, burnt alive, and blown to pieces by these foreigners. "This was not supposed to happen! I should be winning!"

Minato frowned, "Give up Orochimaru, you can't win. As you can see your people and your allies are being defeated." Tsunade and Jiraiya beside him readied themselves for battle.

The snake man snarled, "Damn you!" his sacrifices for the **Edo Tensei **were prematurely killed and burnt to a crisp by those BODARK tanks, his Sound Four captured, he was beat but he refused to admit it.

* * *

Gaara who used a **Feigning Sleep Jutsu** to get into his bijuu form to try and take out his enemies, but it didn't help him, as dozens of ADS drones activated and begun suppressing the chakra beast, being the one-tail he was the weakest but the most blood thirsty of the nine.

"Keep it supressed!" Ivan stood there casually while ordering his troops, tanks rolled in equipped with larger versions of the ADS system.

"**NO! IMPOSSIBLE!**" the beast roared with anger, his power waning, rendered immobile by these strange weapons.

Captured by the Russians, Temari and Kankuro widened their eyes in disbelief, "This is not possible, the bijuu is being beaten by them."

Kankuro gulped, "This can't be happening, Gaara can't possibly be beaten!"

Beaten he was as the bijuu retreats back inside his container, Gaara wakes up and widens his eyes as people holding strange weapons surround him, "No, no stay away! I won't let you deny my existence!"

Ivan scoffed, "Restrain him!" two soldiers nod and grab Gaara by the wrists as they place their new anti-chakra restraints onto him. Gaara and his siblings being loaded into a truck, despite being underage, they were enemy combatants, and now were prisoners of war.

* * *

Naruto and Sasha along with their squad head over to the Hokage and the Sages, completely surrounding Orochimaru, "So you must be Orochimaru, I somehow pictured you bigger."

Orochimaru snarled, "YOU! Years of planning only to be ruined by you and your people! Damn you!" he takes his sword the Grass Cutter and charges at him only to feel intense heat and his chakra being drained, he then notices a flying metallic object hovering over Dimitri's shoulder. "W-what is that, what is happening to me!?"

Sasha chuckled, "That my friend, is the Active Denial System, designed to supress our enemy with intense microwave heat, the neat thing about ours is they were upgraded to not just supress the enemy using heat, but to also drain their chakra. Got to hand it to the R&D **(Research and Development)** back in the Motherland, they really know how to make really nice toys."

Jarno and Mikhail chuckle, "So what do we do with him?"

Minato answered them, "Simple, he needs to answer for his crimes, we were planning to execute him anyway."

Dimitri took out his MP-443 and pointed it at Orochimaru's head, "How would the American's say it? Ah yes, lights out buddy." He pulled the trigger, sending a 9mm round into the snake man's head, right between the eyes. His body going limp and drops dead.

Tsunade and Jiraiya couldn't believe it, their long time enemy drops dead by the power of technology, the type of technology Orochimaru would drool over. "So, he's really gone?"

Dimitri nodded, "Yeah, although was a bit anticlimactic, he never really put into account our military strength. I mean we are not as strong as you people, we just have really advanced weaponry. We were just underestimated, and shouting out your attacks does not help. It gives you away."

A familiar elderly man jumps in to the scene, "Everyone are you alright?"

Minato nodded, "Yes Hiruzen we are all unharmed, thanks to these people."

Hiruzen turned to the blonde Russian, "Naruto, is that you?"

Dimitri sighed in frustration, "Yes! Yes it is me! But I don't go by that name anymore, no thanks to you!"

Sasha placed a hand on his brother's arm, "Brother calm down, you start acting irrational whenever you are like this, Nonna is not here with you so please calm down."

Dimitri sighed once more, "Yeah you're right, thank you brother."

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes, who is this man and why do they call each other brother? "Minato since I am retired and not part of the council, can you explain what is this all about? Why is your son aligned with the Russians?"

Dimitri pinched the bridge of his nose, _'Damn you, you senile old man.'_ "I am with Russia because I live there and because I am with their military."

Hiruzen was shocked, "What!? But Konoha is your home!"

Minato interjected, "Sarutobi please, I do not want to go into another argument with them, his name is Dimitri now, and it's all my fault."

Katyusha and Nonna rush over to them after the battle ended, "Dimitri!" Nonna calls him.

Dimitri runs to his fiancé and embrace her, they share a brief kiss, "You alright?"

Nonna nods, "Of course, we were in the tank so all we had to was fire shells at them.

Her fiancé laughs, "I was expecting the battle to be tougher, but thanks to our weapons we won an easy battle, we only have a few wounded but no casualties thankfully."

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes, "Minato who is this woman with him?"

Dimitri snapped him, "Her name is Nonna Ilyana Zharkova, my fiancé. If you will excuse us, we are heading back to camp as we are tired from today's battle."

Minato watched his son leave the area, Hiruzen took it hard when Naruto supposedly died, his old age was catching up to him as he began making poorer decisions. Now with him finding out that Naruto is not loyal to Konoha, he didn't know what to do, it's just one mess after another.

**NA: So it was a complete bloodbath, one big bloodbath. The Sound and Sand did not know what they got themselves into, due to arrogance that their skills as Shinobi were superior.**

**I will see you all next time in BODARK! Please review and enjoy!**

**Check out my other fanfic Gundam Unicorn: Marida, like the title Marida Cruz from the Gundam Unicorn is the main character.**

**PEACE!**


	14. Shore Leave

**NA: 20 reviews wow! Never have I thought that it would at least reach that far for me, thank you guys for your support!**

Dimitri and company were packing, they were granted leave due to the attack on Konoha. "Finally were going home for a break!" Sasha exclaims.

Katyusha chuckles, "As for me, I will be heading for Oarai, the girls from Sensha-do are having some sort of reunion, Darjeeling, the Nishizumi's and the girls from Saunders are going to be there, Dimitri you're coming with us right?"

Dimitri nodded, "Mhmm, can't wait to meet them all, where Nonna goes I go."

Nonna blushed, Katyusha then turned to her, "That's right, they don't know Nonna has a fiancé."

Dimitri turned to Nonna, "You haven't told them yet?"

The black haired girl shook her head, "I wanted it to be a surprise. They don't even know Katyusha had siblings to begin with."

Before Sasha could say anything a familiar girl walks into their tent, surprising the man, "Ayame? What are you doing here?"

The ramen girl was blushing, she then found her strength that pretty much surprised everyone, she then locked her lips onto Sasha's. Everyone in the tent just stared, Katyusha and Dimitri then grinned, "Well it's about time, they've been dancing around each other for a while now."

Sasha had his eyes widen for a second before he relents and kisses back, "What was that for?"

"For saving me." During the attack a couple of sound shinobi captured her and nearly had their way with her, were it not for Sasha reaching there in time and blew their heads off.

Katyusha laughs, "Ah yes the classic damsel in distress scenario." Dimitri smacks her at the back of her head, making her pout.

They then notice Ayame with a large duffle bag with her, Sasha looks at her in confusion, "What are those bags for?"

Ayame then hugs him,"I'm coming with you, my father wants me to leave this place after the attack, saying I will be safer with you." She looks at him with pleading eyes.

Sasha smiles softly at her, "Of course you can come, I think mama would love to meet you." The both of them just stood there in their embrace, ignoring everyone in the tent.

Dimitri smiles whispering to his fiancé, "Now all he needs to do is ask her to marry him."

Nonna gives him a playful punch to the chest, "Oh shut up you, let them have their moment."

* * *

-Hokage Tower-

"Minato, why is he with the Russians? He should be a Shinobi of Konoha!" Hiruzen exclaims, "He should be with his family!"

Minato frowns, "Sarutobi, it's because of my mistake, and because of YOU not even telling him who his real parents were! That is why he is with them!"

"You know why I couldn't tell him that you were his father! It could put him in danger because of your enemies!"

"What difference did that make!? He was in danger everyday by the villagers trying to take his life because they thought he was the Kyuubi incarnate!" Minato shouts at the former Hokage with rage.

"My hands were tied, no one would be willing to adopt him! He was kicked out of the orphanage, so I gave him an apartment, it's the only thing I could!"

"I arranged for the Hyuga's to take him in case something happened to me or Kushina! Why did they not!?" Minato was furious, he felt betrayed.

"The civilian council declared that it would upset the balance between the clans, saying that the Hyugas would use the Kyuubi's power." Sarutobi replied.

Minato then called for his secretary, "Get me the civilian council! NOW!"

* * *

Kushina and Kotomi entered the tent finding Sasha and Ayame hugging each other, "Oh, is this a bad time?"

Dimitri shook his head, "No, ignore them, they are just having a moment. So what can I do for you?"

"Well me and Minato talked, and he gave us permission to come with you on your leave, I think it's best for Kotomi, for her to see the outside world, Minato still being Hokage has to stay here. So it's just me and your sister coming with you."

Dimitri was surprised to say the least, "Oh wow, not that I have a problem, but may I ask why you wanted to come as well?"

Kushina smiled, "I want to meet and thank the woman that raised you, and gave you a home."

Dimitri smiled back, "You will love her, she can be tough at times, but hey I came out pretty okay. We will be stopping by at a place first, we will be meeting Katyusha's friends. And uh…"

Kushina tilted her head, "What is it?"

"Thank you….. mom."

**NA: He finally called her that! WOOOOOOH! Next chapter we will be meeting the girls from Girls und Panzer. What will be their reaction to finding out Katyusha has siblings? How will they react to finding out Nonna has a fiancé? Find out next time on BODARK!**

**Don't forget to review, and PEACE OUT!**


	15. Oarai

**NA: Wow I have been busy with my other fanfic, so much is happening. Well here is the next chapter of a somewhat relax time.**

**-Story Start-**

**Transport plane over the pacific**

**1500 Hours**

Kushina sat on the plane seat with her daughter asleep, smiling about what happened a few hours earlier.

_-Flashback-_

_"Thank you… mom."_

_Time around Kushina seemed to have stopped, she finally got to hear the word from him for the first time, she stood there not moving an inch._

_Dimitri smiled as he walked up to her and captured the red head in a hug, tears starting to well up in her eyes, she returned the hug as she began to cry on his shoulder, happy that he finally called her mom. Happy that she was finally forgiven._

_The just stood there in an embrace for the next half hour, they will be leaving soon for Oarai._

_-End Flashback-_

Kushina sat there with her daughter, looking out the window. Dimitri got up from his seat and walked up to them, "You guys okay? Amazing isn't it?"

Kushina nodded, "I still can't believe were flying, over an ocean especially, the technology is just simply amazing."

"Wait till we get to Oarai, it's practically a city on a ship." Dimitri smirked, Oara was simply a sight to behold.

* * *

-Konoha-

The civilian council arrived into the council chambers, "Minato, why did you summon us?"

"That's Lord Hokage to you Danzo." Minato sat there with his eyes narrowed.

All the council members looked at the blonde Hokage, his tone was different, which only meant one thing…

"May I ask why you did not honor my wishes when I sealed the Kyuubi into my son?" Minato asked.

A fat civilian council member stood up, "Impossible! That demon cannot possibly be your son! He killed our friends when he attack-" he did not get to finish his sentence when Minato threw a kunai straight to his face, impaling him into the wall.

The council was shocked at what Minato had done, "Because of you idiots, my son suffered by your hands! I requested the Hyugas to care for him in case something happened to him, but that did not happen because of you!"

"You must understand! If a clan gains hold of the Kyuubi, they could be too powerful!"

"SILENCE!"

Everyone just shut their mouths, "Because of refusing to obey my orders, abuse of power, and causing my son to suffer by the hands of the villagers whom you all think is a demon. The civilian council is hereby sentenced to death by beheading tomorrow morning….. ANBU! Take them away!"

As the ANBU takes them away, the former civilian council scream at him in disbelief,

"You can't do this!"

"Do you realize what you are doing!?"

"Demon lover!"

As they were being taken away, the Shinobi council sat there in shock of what has happened, Minato was never this ruthless before, they knew what has happened to his son. Hiashi Hyuga, Minato's old teammate during their genin days spoke up, "Minato, we were never informed what has happened to your son, we were all told he died during the Kyuubi attack."

Minato sat back down, "When he was five the villagers along with some angry shinobi tried to kill him once more, fortunately he was saved by the Russians who were on patrol. Naruto did not want to go back out of fear he would be killed, so he went with them."

They were all shocked by the revelation, the civilian council lied to them, Minato then continued, "One of the men that saved him, who is now Colonel Ivan Ivanov adopted him into his family, Naruto discarded his name as he told me it brought nothing but pain and suffering, he was then renamed Dimitri Vladislav Ivanov, a Lieutenant in Russia's BODARK forces, he is not loyal to Konoha. Konoha is undeserving of his loyalty for what it has done to him, I have given up on trying to get him back, I do not deserve his forgiveness nor his love. Because of my mistake, I lost my son."

The shinobi council said nothing, what he said was all true, because of Konoha's foolishness they lost a Namikaze.

* * *

-Oarai Aircraft Carrier/City-

Five young women were waiting on the airstrip, "Miho, it's been a while since we saw Katyusha and Nonna hasn't it."

The girl named Miho nodded, "Yes Saori, but can you calm down? They'll be here any minute now."

Sendo Yukari (Last name first) pointed at the sky, "There they are! Wow an Antonov An-12 tactical transport! I have always wanted to see one!"

Saori shook her head at her friend's antics, even now she is still an army buff, she then turned to her other friend and shook her, "Mako! Wake up! Quit sleeping!"

"Sleepy…" Mako muttered, because of her low blood pressure she has the habit of falling asleep at the worst possible time.

"Ara ara, Saori calm down, they touched down already." One Isuzu Hana said, smiling while holding some flowers from her family shop.

Miho sweat dropped at her teammates antics, ever since Oara added a college wing into the school because of the increased funds from their Sensha-do championship win, they have remained teammates ever since.

"Nishizumi-dono that's right, Nonna and Katyusha are in the Russian Military now right?" Yukari asked.

Miho nodded, "Mhmm, Special Forces I believe."

Yukari's eyes started shining, whenever it came to the military she is utterly obsessed with them. They then watch as the plane came to a stop near them, as the door opens they spot Katyusha and Nonna with two guys with them, along with a browned haired girl, a red haired woman and a little girl with the same red hair.

Saori perked up, "Who are those guys? That blonde is hot!" thankfully Nonna didn't hear that.

Katyusha walked up to them, "Hey guys! I brought my brothers with me!"

The five girls were surprised, "You have brothers? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise! These are my brothers Dimitri and Sasha."

The two brothers waved hello, Nonna grabbed Dimitri's hand as they approached them, Saori noticed this with a hint of jealousy, "Why is Nonna holding Dimitri's hand like that?"

Katyusha grinned, "They're engaged!"

Everything went silent, so silent you can hear a pin drop from a mile away. Then all hell broke loose.

"EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

**NA: So we have finally reached Girls Und Panzer! Oh this is going to be fun!**


	16. Oarai Part 2

**NA: We are in Oarai! YAY! Let the hilarities ensue!**

Saori's jaw dropped, Nonna was engaged to probably the hottest guy she has ever scene. The rest of team Anglerfish were surprised at this. Nonna was engaged.

"Engaged!? How, when, where, why!?" Saori was shaking Katyusha trying to get some answers.

"They've been together since high school, it was really sweet, and they shared their first kiss on a tank!" Katyusha laughed, "Now stop shaking me!"

Saori immediately became depressed, dropping on her knees she mutters, gushing out tears like a waterfall, "Why are the good ones always taken?"

Miho and the rest sweat dropped at Saori, "Saori, there will always be a next time, I mean there are always bigger fish to catch right?"

Hana then patted her on the head, "Ma ma, it's okay."

Kushina approached the girls along with Kotomi following her, "Hello there, I am Kushina Uzumaki. This is my daughter Kotomi." Gesturing Kotomi, "Kotomi say hello."

"Konichiwa." The little red head mutters.

Miho and the company stare at the little toddler, gazing at her bright blue eyes and crimson red hair, and the fact she was…..

"K-k-kawaii."

Dimitri walked in with Nonna, "So where will we be staying Katyusha?"

"There is a hotel here if I remember, it's been a while since I've been here. Oh I almost forgot! Guys, this is Ayame, Sasha's boyfriend."

Ayame gave them a formal bow, in which Miho, Yukari and Hana bowed back, except for Mako who was fast asleep and as for Saori…

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" she continued to cry when she found out Sasha too had a girlfriend. Two hot guys are not available.

Dimitri didn't know what to make of this, "Uh Miho? Is Saori alright?"

"Ah…" Miho turned to look at Saori, who was sulking in a corner, drawing circles with her finger while sniffling. "I believe she will be alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai, she's just like that sometimes."

"I see. Well then shall we get our stuff and for the school?" Dimitri asked his family. To which they all nodded. They then made their way to cars waiting for them; they drive off heading for the hotel near the school, talking about Elemental Nations. Miho and the girls were shocked at how violent the land is, and that Kushina was from there, she is such a nice lady it's hard to believe such a place exists. Saori calmed down a bit but was still bummed that she couldn't score a hot guy to be her boyfriend.

They arrive at the school, it was a simple looking school, but with the added college wing for college students, at the back were the tank garages for both high school and college tanks.

Dimitri was impressed, not too long ago this school was going to be closed down due to lack of funds, and now because they won the Sensha-do championships, they got increased funding an influx of new students, to which lead to the expansion of adding a college wing.

For the college competitions of Sensha-do, they were comprised of cold war tanks from 1950 to 1970, Leopard 1s, Chieftains, early M103 heavy tanks, a few centurions, two Conqueror heavy tanks, and 5 early productions Type-74 Nana-yon MBTs. Unlike most schools that specialized in a single country for tanks, Oarai had a diverse selection of tanks. Oarai had become very successful with Sensha-do, even more than Black Forest Peak academy.

Yukari then spoke up as they walked around the tank garage, "So Katyusha, since you are in the military, what tank do you command?"

Katyusha gave her a grin, "The new T-100 ogre that just rolled in last year."

Yukari started drooling at the mention of the T-100 ogre. It was considered to be one of the most powerful tanks in the world, armed with a 152mm gun, two anti-aircraft guns mounted one the side of the turret and a 50mm chain gun on top for anti-personnel. The tank itself is a dream for an army buff like Yukari.

As Yukari goes into tank lala land. Katyusha chuckles at the army buff, "Yep, Nonna here as always is my gunner and co-commander; soon she will be getting a tank of her own to command."

Nonna smiled softly with a tinge of pink on her cheeks, Dimitri just placed an arm around her waist smiling. "Of course she will get her own tank to command! She is amazing after all." Dimitri said, giving her even more praise.

Nonna blushed, Miho and Team Anglerfish were surprised at this, the Nonna they know never blushes, she always had a calm and almost saint-like demeanor whenever they competed in Sensha-do. Dimitri must be something if he could make her blush like that.

Katyusha just smiles, "Now then? Shall we meet the rest? I believe the girls from Saunders and Kuromorimine will be here too."

**NA: Saunders and Black Forest Peak are coming! Poor Saori, when it comes to guys she has always been the crazy type. Tune in next time!**

**PEACE!**


	17. Hiatus

**I apologize if you were expecting a chapter, sadly I am currently busy with Gundam Unicorn: Marida, I ran out of ideas for writing BODARK due to so much writing with my other fanfic.**

**I am sorry to inconvenience you guys with this note, but the story will be on hold until I finish Gundam Unicorn: Marida. Thanks once again though for leaving reviews and reading the story. I will be back to writing it once I finish the other.**


	18. Overhaul and Rewrite

**I apologize for this, I just did not feel that it was up to standards compared to my other fanfics. This story will be going under a complete overhaul and rewrite, so it will have a new story, new plot and a different crossover.**

**This was my first fic ever written so in a sense it was experimental. But thanks to all the experience from writing and planning more stories, I got the hang of it.**

**So I would like to thank you guys for putting up with me and taking your time to read my stories. And bid me good luck, once again this story will be going under a complete overhaul and rewrite with a new story, new characters, and with a different name.**

**So please watch out for the story Desuper Mortis (Death From Above). This story will not be deleted until I think it is necessary, but it will not be for some time.**

**So I thank you guys, and bid you all a good day and a good summer.**


End file.
